New life with the voultri
by 10Fingers10Toes
Summary: The Cullen's find a human baby in the woods, they raise her as there own.She know's all about vampires. When the voultri find out they kidnapped the girl. How far will the Cullen's go the get her back? Will she remember them?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set just before Twilight, so the Cullen's live in Alaska. Well... That's it really the rest will explain it's self! Enjoy random twilight fans! **

**Lilly POV **

"Stupid jam jar. Stupid jam. Stupid jam jar lid. Stupid, weak, pathetic human muscles." I mumbled as I tried to open the jar of strawberry jam suddenly Emmett was stood next to me, laughing. "What you trying to do? Snap your muscles?" He asked, smiling. "No actually. I want jam on toast. And to make jam on toast you need jam." I told him, narrowing my eyes. This made him laugh even harder. "So you're struggling just for one piece of toast?" He asked, "Yes. But not just that any more. It's the whole concept of the jam jar. If I had better muscles..." I began then on cue, Emmett flexed his huge biceps. "I would be able to open this thing and get out the jam to have jam on toast!" I was shouting now, still trying to open the jar whilst Emmett stood next to me, howling with laughter flexing his gigantic muscles. "You... are only... 12." He managed to blurt out between laughing. "If I were a 12 year old vampire we wouldn't have this problem would we?" I hissed, he just laughed harder. "I don't see what's funny." I said, "Nothing...It's just that...the jam... and you..." He was laughing so loudly now that it was annoying. "Would you open it for me, please Em?" I sighed handing him the jar. He just shook his head. "What? No? Why not?" I shouted, annoyed. "You need to strengthen up!" he laughed, "Fine. If you won't help me then I know who will." I whispered, smiling. "Roooose!" I shouted, up the stairs. Rosalie was next to me in a heartbeat, her hands on my shoulders she was knelt down to my level so she could look me directly in the eye. "What's wrong sweetie? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you feel ok?" She was blabbering, checking me everywhere to see if there was anything wrong. Over-protective as usual. "Rose, Rose, I'm fine. Really. Look I'm ok." I said, turning around with my hands held up. "Sorry. You scared me that's all. What's up?" She asked, I gave her the puppy eyes. Emmett was in for it now. "Well, I was trying to open the jam jar. Then I asked Emmett for help and he said no and..." Rose turned to face Emmett, "Emmett. Dining room. Now." Rose hissed, Emmett just laughed then shouted, "Good one kid!" I laughed to, "You should have helped me, Em." I shouted to him over Rose's shoulder as she pushed him out side into the garden. "Here." Edward said, handing me the open jam jar. "Thanks, I can finally have jam on toast!" I beamed, Edward chuckled. "Do could have just asked, you know. I'm sure some one would have opened it for you." He said, "Emmett didn't. And besides, he's right. I should strengthen up." I muttered, attempting to flex my muscles. Edward laughed loudly, "Your only human." He muttered. "Exactly!" I shouted back at him taking a bit of jam on toast. "Hey, why so loud Hun?" Carlisle asked me as he walked in the kitchen, "Dad!" I screamed running to give him a huge bear hug. Daddy's little girl. Edward chuckled, "True. Very true." He muttered to me as he walked out the door. "So, Lil? How was your day?" Carlisle asked me. "Average." I shrugged, "I painted with mom, went shopping with Alice and Rose, played piano with Edward, then watched Emmett and Jasper wrestle. You?" He laughed, "Pretty average myself actually. Saving lives. The usual." He shrugged, we both laughed then he kissed my forehead and went to his office. I began to eat my toast again when Alice bounced through the door practically buzzing. "Lilly!" She screamed, "I have found the cutest outfit ever for you!" "But Alice, I went shopping with you only 4 hours ago. We bought five new outfits and shoes to match. Remember?" I asked her, "Of course I remember! But it's your birthday soon and we need to get you new clothes for your party!" She squealed, "I don't need new clothes, I already have a closest full upstairs half of them I haven't even worn yet!" She rolled her eyes at me. "You don't have any blue party dresses upstairs. That's what your going to be wearing at your party and I haven't found it yet so we better get looking!" "You go and look, you have three weeks to find it and I'm sure you will and it will probably look amazing because everything you pick out does. You are the best big sister ever." I smiled at her; she laughed, kissed my cheek and ran upstairs.

I couldn't really count Rose as a big sister because she was so much more than that. It was Rose who had found me; I was only a week old abandoned by my parents left in the forest to die. But Rose had been hunting when she found me; she instantly fell in love and carried me back home. Alice saw me in there future so persuaded Carlisle to keep me until I was at least 18. He reluctantly agreed because he thought that growing up with vampires would be hell. But it turned out great. The whole family loves me and I love them. I'm not going to leave when I'm 18. I'm not going to leave ever. When I'm 17 Carlisle is going to change me, it's been agreed. Edward on the other hand has different plans. He thinks I should stay human, go to college, get married, have kids the whole human thing. But that's not what I want. I want to stay with my family forever. Literally. I could very easily pass as Carlisle and Esme's biological daughter, I have long, wavy, strawberry blonde hair. I have sort of light grey eyes and I'm average height. So, life is good. Extremely good.

Just as I thought that, Jasper walked into the kitchen. "Hi." I beamed; Jasper had been difficult when I was little. I fell a lot I always had cuts and bruises and Jasper found it very hard to be around me. I don't blame him though, it's not his fault. But even though it caused him pain to be around me he stayed. That's how much I mean to him; well that's what he tells me. I have heard the story of my up bringing a million times over, told by each and every one of them from there own point of view. "What you doing Lil?" He asked me watching me eat another round of jam on toast. "I'm fighting a huge battle with this piece of toast, Jazz. But don't worry I think I've got it down." I said taking a huge, dramatic bite. Jasper laughed, and then ruffled my hair. "I was thinking of buying some new books tomorrow. Do you want to come?" He asked me with a sarcastic grin. That wasn't even a question. I loved books, and any time someone mentioned a book shop I was there. "Love to." I replied with the same sarcastic smile. Jasper laughed then walked off some where. "How many pieces of toast have you eaten?" I heard Esme ask, I spun round to see her holding up an empty jar of jam and an empty bread wrapper. "Erm..." I dropped my final piece of toast into the bin. "Just a few, that's all." I had eaten my way through a whole packet of bread and a whole jar of jam. It was the pills I was on, when I was found I was very weak and Carlisle thought I wasn't going to make it. Then after a few months he discovered that I had some weird blood disease, which means I have to take these pills. The pills give me a huge appetite but they also work so that I put on absolutely no weight. Strange. "You can't carry on like this sweetheart, you'll be ill." Esme said, soothing my hair from where Jasper had messed it up. "I know, I think I got carried away because I was so happy with the open jam jar." I told her, she laughed then I sat on the counter to face her. "So, school?" I asked her, she smiled from ear to ear. "Yes, I've just been on the phone with the principle of the local high school. You can start tomorrow, everyone will be going." She said, I heard groans from upstairs and we both laughed, "That's great mom! Thank you so much!" I screamed, throwing my arms around her neck. She hugged me back, "Your welcome honey." She whispered. "I'm going for walk. I won't go far and I'll be back soon." I told her, she looked very worried. "Maybe Edward could go..." She began "No mom, seriously. I'll be fine. I just want to clear my head before school!" I smiled at her, as I walked away. She still looked worried so I took my phone. "Be back soon!" She called after me. "Promise!" I shouted back.

I walked for a little while until I found myself in the baseball field that Rose and Emmett had marked out; I had watched so many matches here. I had been umpiring my family for as long as I could remember, even as a baby Esme would hold me and I would watch as they sped around the field. Most of the time they were blurs of speed and strength. Vampire baseball is very confusing. I laughed as I remembered the time Emmett and Jasper had broke five bats in one match. I touched the huge dint were Edward has crashed into a tree, trying to get the ball. I looked at the hole at the edge of the field where Carlisle had jumped, I began to laugh again. I loved my family so much. My laughter was interrupted by the sound of the wind gushing loudly, I hadn't notice that it had gotten dark. I looked up into the starless night and decided that I should get back, as I began to walk I heard footsteps behind me. I thought Esme had sent Edward to watch over me so I turned around, smiling. My smile soon faded when I saw 5 people in long, dark robes staring at me with burgundy red eyes...

**Review please **


	2. Gone

**I don't own twilight! Read and review please! **

**LILY POV **

They stood in a diamond formation, with the smallest at the front. She was a small girl who looked no older than me, next to her were two tall men, and behind them were two women. I couldn't really see there faces they had huge hoods covering them. "Lily." The small girl whispered my name. "Who are you?" I asked my voice breaking with fear. "I am Jane." She replied in a dead monotone. I felt my whole body tremble as they glided forward toward me until they were about four feet away. There skin was as white as fresh snow yet it looked like hard marble, there walk so graceful and dreamlike that I weren't sure if they were real, there burning red eyes sent huge waves of terror through me but despite of all this each one of them were breathtakingly beautiful. It took me a moment to put the pieces together, the extremely pale skin, the grace, the beauty, and the eyes... vampires. I gasped, I hadn't realised I'd been holding my breath. My mind told me to run. To run as fast as I could to get away from these terrifying creatures as soon as possible. But when I tried to move my legs my knees jolted and locked in place, I was frozen in horror. "Chloe." The small girl called, one of the women stepped out of the diamond and came to stand right next to me. My heart stopped beating. "Mes excuses jeunes Cullen. Quand tout le reste est oublié n'oubliez pas ceci: la famille sera trimph sur tous" The woman, Chloe, whispered so quietly I could barely hear, then she looked over her shoulder at the others. Jane nodded. "Bienvenue sur le Voultri" Chloe whispered to me, and then she placed her hand on my shoulder. I went numb. My whole body felt numb, as if I wasn't there at all. Suddenly the faces of my family flashed in my head. Alice. Jasper. Edward. Emmett. Rosalie. Carlisle. Esme. Everything went black.

**Esme POV **

I watched Rose pace up and down the living room, "It's been two hours! Where is she?" Rose shrieked for the fifth time in seven minutes. "I'm sure she's fine, Rosalie. Calm down. She has a cell; she'll call if she needs us." Jasper tried to explain but he wasn't really helping so he put his hand on her arm, suddenly she relaxed and sat down, we all felt calmer. "She has a point though." I said, "Lily told me that she wouldn't be long. She wouldn't keep us waiting like this, you know she wouldn't. I should have sent Edward to watch over her. Maybe we should start looking, what if she's lost and has no signal? What if the phones broke? What if she's hurt? What if..." I began Carlisle had his arm around me in a second "Shhh now, she'll be fine. We'll all go looking for her if she doesn't turn up in the next five minutes." He soothed, "Maybe we should go now." Alice suggested her face looked like she was going through hell, all of there faces did. I wondered if mine looked the same. "Yours looks worst, Esme." Edward mumbled to me, he sounded so upset it was heartbreaking. "Let's go." Emmett shouted. We all sprang to our feet. I saw the determination in there eyes and relief washed over me, with all of us searching Lily would be home in no time. I smiled as I took Carlisle's hand in the search to find our daughter.

"Rose, Edward and I will look west. Alice, Esme you go north. Jasper and Emmett will search around town." Carlisle ordered, we all nodded and spread out. When Alice and I were alone I asked her the question we were all dying to know, "What's in her future?" She frowned then looked like she was about to burst into tears, "I wish I could tell you." She mumbled. Horror shook through me, my daughter had no future. Alice couldn't see her. Did that mean she was...? I couldn't even think it. I stopped dead in my tracks. My stomach felt like it was in my toes and my head began to spin. Vampire going in shock. My knees failed me and I was suddenly on the ground, "Esme?" Alice was pulling me up, "She'll be fine. She might have just crossed paths with a wolf, maybe she's fell. Esme, don't worry. She will be ok. I'll make sure she will." Alice's voice broke at the end; I looked up to see her shaking with dry sobs. I automatically put my arm around her in comfort, "Come on, let's look." I told her, and then kissed her forehead before we ran again. "Esme!" Alice screamed, "I have her sent!" She pointed toward the baseball field; I sprinted as fast as possible.

When we got to the field everyone was already there, Edward and Jasper looked like they were concentrating very hard. "What's going on?" I asked Carlisle. He turned to me, pain and devastation in his eyes. He cupped my face in his hands. "Edward can't hear her thoughts, Alice can't see her future, Jasper can't feel her emotions and her sent ends here." He sighed. The feeling of shock came back but this time I didn't fall to the ground, I fell into Carlisle. "How is that even possible? How can it just end here? She must have gone somewhere. Even if she was taken they would leave a sent. Lily can't just disappear off the face of the earth." Rosalie mused out loud. Anger filled her voice. "I know it's impossible. But what other explanation is there? She has literally vanished from this field, she came here then disappeared."Jasper said his voice breaking. It was silent then. He was right. She was gone. After what seemed like eternity Emmett spoke up, "What do we do?" He asked, Carlisle answered, "We research. We look for every single possible explanation that may exist. Then we follow it up, we look for anything and everything that may be linked to Lily, which could give us some idea of what's happened here. We will find her. Even if it takes forever." Everyone nodded. We would find Lily, I was sure of it.


	3. The Voultri?

**I don't own Twilight **** Review pleeeaase! **

**ROSALIE POV **

I sat in Lily's room, looking around at all her things. She was like a daughter to me. It's been 4 months since she disappeared, we've all been around the world looking at different possibilities we've even asked the Denali Clan for help but they've come up short to. I know we won't give up but sometimes I feel as if there's no hope, Alice can't even see her future. I remember her perfect face, her strawberry blonde hair that fell in loose curls to her hips. Her smile that could light up a thousand dark nights. Her laughter. The sweetest sound on Earth. How stubborn she was, how she always thought she could do things on her own. How she hated the word "crusty" because it didn't roll off the tongue. I laughed remembering the conversation she had with Emmett about the word "crusty" and how he kept saying all day after that. I picked up the huge, blue teddy that Emmett had won for her when she was a baby at the fair. I sighed putting on the chair Edward had bought her from Venice last year when he vacationed there, behind the chair was a picture of Lily and the Denali's, she had gotten on well with Kate. I sighed as I walked into the HUGE closest Alice had built her, all of her clothes bought by Alice. She had hung up a pink SpongeBob t-shirt that she wanted to wear, Jasper had got it her for Christmas along with a massive pile of books. On her dresser was numerous perfumes Esme had given her, ones that Esme had once loved, she wore a different sent everyday. On her wall was a ton of books half of them medical ones. She wanted to be a doctor like Carlisle; he taught her a different lesson each day. As I sat on the floor I saw draped over her bed the blanket I had found her in as a baby, on top of it Lily had sewn a picture of me and her into it. I hugged it tight to my chest. My baby was gone.

"Rose?" Emmett asked as he pulled me into a massive bear hug. Her bed was still un-made; it was as if she had just been here 5 minutes ago. "Her bed. It was never made. She never... She never made it... Always in a hurry..." I managed to spit out in between sobs. "Shh, I know, I know." Emmett soothed kissing my hair. I had breakdowns like this almost weekly; I wasn't as bad as Esme though. She broke down everyday. Emmett sat on the bed then whispered in my ear, "Baby, you can't carry on like this. We have to keep trying. There is a chance. Carlisle and Jasper have found something..." I cut him off before he could explain. "What? When? What have they found!" I jumped up, hopeful. But I had had hope before. Something would come up, like a sent or an old story that may link to her disappearance. But it would always follow through, we had had false hope so many times that it was idiotic to believe now. Despite all of this I couldn't help but believe Emmett when he told me we had a chance. "Well, it's sort of complicated." He told me, I rolled my eyes. It probably wasn't complicated but to Emmett _everything _was complicated. He carried on, "Let Carlisle explain he will make it easier to understand." I nodded and took his hand whilst my other hand clutched Lily's blanket so hard I was scared it might fall apart.

As we got downstairs the whole family was sat around the dining room table. They all looked very hopeful, though the pain was still burning in there eyes. Carlisle's pain looked the worst but as always his face was a calm mask. Alice nodded at me as I walked in, this gave me hope. I smiled as I sat down. My smile faded when Esme walked in the room. She was like a zombie, in a numb trance of nothing. She was still in denial; she wouldn't accept the fact that Lily was gone. Her eyes held nothing and she barely spoke any more even when a new lead would come up she was still a dead zombie. She sat down opposite Carlisle and I held her hand. She smiled an empty smile at me, as Carlisle began...

"Jasper and I have come across a nomad who may know something about Lily." We all flinched at her name. "His name is Isaac; he will be here in 3 days. Isaac has a theory; I don't really want to believe it but it does seem very realistic. In fact Edward and Jasper think it's the truth." We all turned to Jasper and Edward, they both nodded. Carlisle carried on, "Isaac contacted us from Italy. Volterra to be exact." He sighed, everyone growled and snarled. "The Voultri?" I asked Carlisle. I was too shocked for words. "Yes." He sighed with deep resentment. "Isaac has information that I fear is the truth. If it is then..." He trailed off, staring into space, deep in thought. "We're not all Edward Carlisle! Explain!" I shouted I was very annoyed and clueless. "Well, I'm speaking as if this is the truth, even though I'm not sure it is." Edward butted in then, "It is the truth. Think about it. It's them." He growled through clenched teeth. "If it is then The Voultri has come across two new talents. Both of them used in Lily's kidnapping." This was the first time I'd ever heard it as a kidnapping, the thought of anyone taking her away from us made me shiver so I never considered it, Carlisle, Jasper and Edward thought that she had been kidnapped which probably meant she had. A cold shiver ran down my spine. "One of the talents is blocking. Blocking everything. Every sent, every clue, every trace. Where ever this person goes there is nothing left behind. Literally nothing. No sign of any life what so ever, nothing that would indicate that person had been there. This is what happened in the field is it not?" Carlisle asked. I saw everyone nod. "The other talent is also blocking. But a different sort entirely. This other person has a gift that blocks _memories. _All they have to do is touch you and suddenly all of your memories are blocked out of your mind completely. As if they were never there at all. Isaac thinks that The Voultri has found these special gifts and use them too take Lily. He has studied The Voultri for many years and has even lurched in the shadows of Volterra observing them, watching there every move. He has only been in Volterra for the past month so he doesn't know if they have Lily for positive but he bets his life that they do." I shuddered again. "Now, notice that I said _block_ and not _erase. _Because that's all there talents do, they just block the sent and memories, they don't erase them. That would be impossible. All you have to do is trigger a memory. By showing her a face or saying a word or touching her even. It could be the most insignificant thing that causes all her memories to flood back. Remember that. They are still there. Just locked away." He sighed in defeat. Against the Voultri he knew we had no chance. "But what about the sent? We wouldn't be able to find that." Jasper said. "True. But we don't need the sent. We know where she is. The Voultri have her. Now we have to go and get her." Carlisle told us, we all agreed. It would be awful. Some of us may die. But it was worth it. For Lily.


	4. Arriving

**I don't own Twilight! Please Read & Review! K? Thanks. **

**ESME POV **

We began packing like maniacs. I couldn't even see Alice half the time she was that organised and fast suddenly she and Edward dropped everything and growled loudly. Alice was having a vision. Once the blank expression left there faces Jasper was the first to ask, "What did you see?" Alice sighed, "Isaac bailed. Carlisle will get a phone call off him in a few hours explaining how dangerous this is and how he can't see why we're going through all this trouble just for a human. Isaac's excuse will be that he doesn't even know us and he doesn't want to die. We're strangers. Strangers who are asking him to put his life on the line for a weak human. A human who is nothing. Nothing at all. He wishes us luck and hopes Carlisle will survive." She explained. Then she carried on packing as if nothing had changed. Nothing had. Just because that low life monster didn't want to help us didn't mean we were going to stop.

Once we were all packed we got in the cars and practically flew to the airport. I realised this maybe the last time I was alone with Carlisle "I love you." I told him, "I love you." He replied. That was it. There was no time for more, Lily needed us. Just then something occurred to me, Lily might be dead. The Voultri could have very easily killed her! She smelt good like blueberries and bananas. Remembering her sent made me sob, sob hard. Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder but said nothing. I spent the whole trip with Lily. It was just me and her, in her room, talking about nothing and everything. "Do you think everything will be ok?" Lily asked, "Of course baby, why wouldn't it be?" She frowned at me, "Well... I'm not here am I? I'm not at home." She was crying now. I wrapped her in a hug, "I know your not. But we're coming for you sweetie, we're coming. By tomorrow everything will be ok. Promise. And do I ever break my promises?" She shook her head, "No mommy. Never." We talked some more then, mostly about her. We were laughing and joking. Happy. When suddenly I was snapped back to reality. "Were here." Was all Carlisle said as we pulled up to the huge gates of Volterra, I really had no idea what to expect. Would the Voultri be waiting for us? Would they kill us before we even had the chance to mention Lily? Would all our efforts be in vain? There was only one way to find out. Carlisle drove into the city, into our impending doom.

"Do you see the clock tower?" Carlisle asked them all, they nodded. "That's where they live. We'll meet them there." We got into the cars and sped to the tower. When we got there I began to shake. This was it. We were either going to get the answer to our prayers or we were going to die.

As we walked in the huge wooden doors we entered into a long, dark corridor at the end of the corridor was a tall, white door that reached from floor to ceiling. Two vampires were stood guarding the door one was huge, almost as big as Emmett; the other was smaller but as equally intimidating. There eyes widened with shock and horror at the sight of us, there expressions were pure fear at first but then they turned almost smug. "Ah. We've actually been waiting for you to come, you're a smart coven and we knew it wouldn't be long. I'll go get Aro. Wait here." The smaller one said, walking into the huge white door. We all remained silent after he left, Emmett was eyeing up the remaining guard, when he came back he beckoned us to follow him. We walked into the huge, white door.

**I know that not how The Voultri place is in the book or film but I just thought that my version would be easier to describe so... If you don't like it. Lump it. **


	5. Aro

**I don't own Twilight! Thank you for the great reviews! **** They brighten up my day! **

**Carlisle POV **

I lead the way into the huge dome room, with my family behind me. As we walked in we saw the thrones. Three huge marble chairs each stood on a platform underneath two giant columns. On the chairs sat Caius, Marcus and Aro. The guard were positioned around the room each wearing grey robes. They were all there, Demetri, Alec, Felix, Chelsea, and the rest, but no sign of Jane... or Lily. "Carlisle! My dear friend!" Aro exclaimed as he rose from his chair and came to greet us, he went to shake my hand but I pulled it away, "Where is she Aro?" I asked, coldly. His smile faded a little, "The girl is safe. Don't worry about her now; she can more than take care of herself." He chuckled slightly as did the rest of the guard as if they were sharing some sort of inside joke. Then his tone became light and friendly again, "I have missed you my friend, please tell me how you've been." He asked, I turned to Edward but he merely looked as if he was concentrating and he looked very annoyed. Aro must have been hiding his thoughts. "Aro, I have no interest in any conversation. We want Lily back." I told him. He sighed. "I'm afraid that is not possible, you see the child possesses an incredible talent. A talent that could... Well, it could destroy us all. She could, if she wished, over throw my family completely and rule all eternity. So you must understand that I cannot let her free, she must remain in the dark never knowing who she was, for the sake of my family. For the sake of our kind." "Lily would never do that!" Alice whispered, sourly. Aro looked at her with curious eyes, "Wouldn't she?" He asked her, "No. She wouldn't." Alice replied. Aro laughed throwing his head back and clasping his hands together, "How can you know for certain? Lillian" – no one ever called her by her full name – "is a very unique character, she says what she thinks and thinks what she says. It's not her nature to ever bottle anything up. All her worries and fears are out in the open. That's what makes her the most venerable. That's what also makes her the most deadly. Her honesty and purity shines through. She invites you in with her goodness. She truly is incredible." Aro stated, his voice coloured with pride and sheer awe. I felt my jaw clenched and as I looked at Jasper, Emmett and Edward's there's was the same. How dare Aro talk about Lily like that? How dare he praise _my_ daughter as if it was all his doing that Lily was an amazing girl! He kidnapped her, took her away from _us _yet he gloats like her father. Like _I_ should be doing. But as I looked at Esme, Rosalie and Alice there jaws were wide open, eyes bulging with pride they obviously didn't read into Aro's praise. They only heard about Lilly. "What's her power?" Emmett asked through clenched teeth, "What's so powerful you have to keep her locked up? Keep her from us? She's just a kid." Aro laughed again, as did the rest of the Voultri. "When we changed her..." he began but before he could continue an eruption of growls and snarls came from my family. Caius chuckled. "As I was saying," Aro continued, "Once Lillian was one of our kind, we realised she was very special indeed. For one thing she is _constantly _thirsty!" Aro chuckled affectionately, this made me angry but I couldn't help but smile at Lilly and her huge appetite. At least that hadn't been lost. Aro carried on, "And there was something else. When we were around her it was if we couldn't control our own actions. We would randomly walk away or hit someone or dance or something. It wasn't until three weeks after the transformation when we realised her power. Mind control." We all gasped. Lilly could control minds. Amazing. "How?" I asked in awe. "Well she can literally control your every move. If she told you to dance-you'd dance. If she told you to run-you'd run. If she told you to fight-you'd fight. If she told you to kill-you'd kill. But she doesn't even have to say the command out loud, she can merely think what she wants you to do and you'd do it. You have no choice. She takes away your free will completely. You can see the danger." Aro replied. We all stood there mesmerized. To shocked to speak. Then Esme piped up asking the question we all were dying to ask, "Can we see her?" Aro chuckled, "Marcus has seen the maternal bond you have with Lillian, Esme. It is incredibly strong. You to Rosalie, it seems you have a maternal bond with the child to. How interesting." Aro whispered, cocking his head to the side. "Can we see her or not?" Edward hissed, "Aro..." Caius cautioned. Aro ignored him, "Don't fear my brother, they may see the child. Imagine the situation in reverse. Felix would you fetch the masks? Demetri could you bring Lilly please?" Felix was back in an instant with five huge wooden masks. We put them on, but we couldn't see through them very well, the only eye sockets were slits. They were being very careful, they wanted to make sure Lily could not recognise us. Once the masks were one the whole guard disappeared leaving only us and Aro in the room. Then the doors opened...


	6. Masks

**Hey! Sorry I take a while to update! **** Read and review please, even if you hate it, review! :D **

**Lily POV **

Jane and I were sat on the steps that lead down to the sewers, waiting for something to happen. But nothing ever does. Ever. I have lived here all my live and not one once of excitement ever, all we do is roam around Volterra waiting for Heidi to come back with something to eat. I'm _constantly_ hungry. And she never brings enough humans to go around! Sometimes I even seek a couple from the city I'm that desperate! Aro says that it's probably a trait from my human years but I don't remember a second of them. I try to remember every day. I try to remember if I had a family, if I had parents or siblings or Aunts or Uncles or if I was even loved at all? But nothing. Everyone else has at least a few fragments of memory but me I have nothing. All I know is that Aro changed me when he found me wondering the streets of Volterra, he saw potential and he was right. I have a pretty powerful gift, Felix says it's even better than Aro's power, I hate it though. What hideous monster must I be if I can take away free will? I already kill dozens a day, which I hate, but added on top of the amount of murders I commit, god has given me an added curse. Great. Just then Demetri joined us, "Lillian, Master requests your company." He murmured. I stood up rolling my eyes, "Jeeze Dem! You don't have to call him _master_! And you don't have to talk like your meeting the Queen of England! Loosen up dude! Live in the happy moments and sleep in the sad!" As I was laughing at Demetri the words I had just said made me think of something. Not something but someone. I frowned as the feeling of déjà vu washed over me, curly brown hair and huge muscles came into mind but I could quite put my finger on it... "Lillian, Master wants us." Jane reminded me. "Sure, sure. Yeah, Aro and co." I said racing past her toward the main dome, I waited for her outside the huge doors. Demetri came first, "In you go." He said, poking me hard in the back. I opened the doors and saw seven vampires all wearing huge wooden masks staring at me.

"Lillian dear!" Aro exclaimed as I walked in. I didn't see him though I only had eyes for the seven strange mask ones one the other side of the room, "Come and meet our guests." He shouted hugging me but I didn't return the hug, I couldn't take my eyes off our 'guests'. There was a male at the front he was strong and tall and confident, the obvious leader; at his side was a small, petite female who looked rounder, less angular than the others. She was slightly reaching out towards me. Next to them was a huge one and I mean gigantic, bigger than Felix, by his side was another female, though I couldn't see her face I could tell she was insanely beautiful and I was a little jealous. Next to her was a tall, gangly one who seemed more boyish than the others, he stood alone. On the other side of the leader was two more, a tiny almost pixie like female who's fists were clenched into tight balls, next to her stood a protective blonde and when I looked at him I suddenly felt incredibly sad and full of remorse. "Guests?" I exclaimed, so happy to have life in the tower. The masked coven gasped and sort of flinched at the sound of my voice, as if it were a knife cutting deeper into there wounds. "We have guests Aro?" I asked him again, he simply nodded. "Fantastic!" I laughed loudly. The masks flinched again and the women even crumpled to the ground.. I wanted to help them, to lift them up and tell them that all was well. I wanted to see them smile and be happy, I wanted to see there faces and hear them speak; I had this incredibly powerful urge to protect them. But they were complete strangers. Why did I feel like this? But I couldn't get to them fast enough. Jane and Alec were already blocking the way. I rolled my eyes at them but made no move to try and get them out of the way I simply stood on my tip toes and peeked over Alec shoulder, "Are you ok?" I asked the women who were staring intently at me. "There fine." Alec replied in a voice as hard as rock. "I asked _them_ Alec, last time I checked people could speak for themselves." I smiled cheerily at him. He growled but I ignored him and continued to look at the weeping masks. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it Jane?"-I glared at Jane-"Is it me? Did I...?" The gangly red-headed male spoke up before I could carry on, "No Lilly. It's not you. We're fine, really, don't worry about us. We're here to see you." I think he smiled slightly and his eyes flickered to the blonde male suddenly I wasn't worried, I felt... Talkative. "Oh. If you're sure you're alright..." The tiny pixie girl shot up from the ground, "Really we're fine. Please tell us about yourself. We've missed y..."-she was going to carry on but a loud growl from Aro and Jane cut her off-"We've missed excitement. And your gift is incredibly exciting. Don't you think?" She suddenly sounded very, very smug.


	7. Truth

**I take forever to update, sorry. But chapters will be coming faster now I've finished my exam **** Enjoy and review... **

**Lilly POV **

"Well, I don't really like it that much; I think it's kind of, weird. Actually, I think its worst than weird. A lot worst. Insanely worst. I think it's downright awful! Taking away people's free will? As if I wasn't bad enough! I can make you do _anything_. And I mean _anything._ That's horrible!"

I looked down at my feet, my sudden talkative mood gone completely. I just felt sad.

The mask's growled at my sorrowful expression. As if it made them angry and hurt that I was upset...

There was a long pause of complete silence. No-one so much as breathed. Within these sort seconds something clicked.

I snapped my head up.

"You called me Lilly."

I stepped closer to the masks (well as close as Jane and Alec would allow) to see if I could catch any of there expressions.

"My name's Lillian. You've known me for all of 10 minutes and you call me Lilly..."

Suddenly, as if I'd just announced that I was going to go and commit suicide, everyone shot up out of there relatively relaxed positions.

Felix, Alec and Demetri were shoving the masked vampires out of the room.

The masks were putting up a very, very good fight. They refused to leave.

Jane and Caius were pushing me through the door, trying to force me to go. They kept on repeating,

"Leave Lillian, your not needed anymore! Leave! Just go you selfish brat!"

I ignored them. I kept my eyes focused on the masks.

In the corner of my eye I saw Aro's eyes blaze with fury as he paced the hall, thinking of what to do next. His personal guards hovered around him, ready to protect and fight.

Something had obviously gone wrong.

Something that I was being kept in the dark about.

No.

I would not be a puppet. The masks were here for a reason. An important reason. Not just as guests, they were here for something.

Something Aro didn't want to give away.

"STOP!" I screamed, and as I did every one froze.

It was as effortless as breathing. One single command, one single thought, and they were statues.

I made Felix, Alec and Demetri release the masks, made Jane and Caius let go of me, and made them all leave the room. They're expressions were blank with nothing as I stole away they're motion.

Now it was just me, Aro and the masks. Alone.

"I'm sorry for that. But I had no idea what was going on, what _is_ going on. I'm very, very confused right now. I'm going to let you... free. If that's the right word. And I want to know the truth. Jane, Alec, Caius and the others won't bother us they're still under my..." I shuddered, "Control." I walked closer to the masks, "The truth." I told them, as I gave them back they're free will.

**I know that can barely count as a chapter but if I don't do it like is then the story won't flow right, longer chapters from now on, promise! **


	8. Weaving together

**This one will be long! Review please? **

**Lilly pov**

Naturally, the masks sprang at me. I jumped back just before I could be plummeted to the ground.

Only Aro remained still, he'd been 'took over' many times.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled after the masks had recovered from the experience,

"That couldn't have been nice for you."

"DAMN RIGHT!" The huge one bellowed.

I should have been scared, terrified. He was _huge! _But to my great surprise, I laughed. As if I expected that reaction from him.

"Lillian, please. Why don't you go and hunt dear?" Aro begged. I held my hand up to him.

"Aro, I know you won't tell me anything because in your eyes I'm an idiot. Right? So, please, do us all a favour? Be a silent witness for once in your life?"

His eyes blazed. I'd seen him angrier than this before though, I could give as good as I got, so it didn't bother me.

"As you wish."

I turned my full attention to the masks.

"Why are you here?"

They all looked at each other. Not once at Aro. He might as well have been gone.

"What's your names? Where you from?"

The leader spoke first,

"Lillian, are they're any members of you're..." He growled, "_Family. _That can erase memories? Thoughts? Scents? Anything?"

"Sure. Chloe can erase memories. All it takes is touch of a palm. She doesn't actually erase them though, just blocks them forever. Beatrice can erase trace of life. Such as scents, footprints, trails, that sort of thing. They're French and sisters. I don't really like them, they're stuck up each others arses. Why are you asking me this?"

I bit my nails, a habit Aro said I must have inherited from my human years; I always bit my nails when I was thinking.

The masks seemed to notice this. They're gaze fell onto my finger in my mouth, chewing on the solid nail.

"You still bite your nails when you're thinking..." The blonde female murmured.

I was sure I wasn't supposed to hear it. But one word struck me.

"_Still?"_ I asked.

"What is going on? Why do you want to know about Chloe and Beatrice? How do you seem to know me? Why are you wearing masks? Why won't you answer my questions? Who _are _you?"

I began on the next finger. By now smoke was practically coming out of my ears, I was that angry!

Aro didn't say a word but place his hands on my shoulders (now knowing my every thought with that simple touch) and began to guide me away from the mysterious masks.

"NO! Aro, I don't want to, but if I have to, I _will_ make you leave!"

I shrugged him off, and then looked him directly in the eye.

"_Who are these people?" _

"They're nothing. Nothing, my darling. You have us now. What more could you possibly want? Let them go. You don't want to be around them, my sweet."

He began to push me away again. I was about to flip and bite his arm off but something else was bugging me more than his attempts to take me away.

"I have you now?"

Aro stopped trying to push me away, he stopped breathing completely.

"Does that mean I had some one else before?"

"No, Lillian. No. You're reading far too much into this. It just means we must go now. Our guests are finished here."

He shot the masks a dark look.

"I'm not leaving."

"Excuse me?"

"I. Refuse. To. Leave."

Aro snarled.

"These are obviously very important people. So I'm not leaving before I know who they are."

And then just to prove my point I sat on Aro's chair.

"Don't think you can win this one Lillian!"

Aro fumed, charging at me.

I made him freeze, turn around and hop on his right leg to the door, and then made him stand on his head, facing the wall.

I laughed solidly for at least 4 minutes and the masks laughed with me.

Although there's had a distinct hysterical edge, as if they were on the verge of tears.

They're laughter sounded... familiar. _Very familiar. _

"I shouldn't do that. That's mean."

I spluttered between laughs.

The tiny pixie one coughed and I went serious.

I got up and walked slowly, cautiously towards them.

All my anger now evaporated by the joy from see Aro hop and then stand on this head, I started to beg to them.

"Please. Please, please, please, please tell me who you are? I know you're linked to me somehow. Maybe my past, my human past. I know that you're here for something. Something Aro doesn't want to give away. Something pretty important if he's acting like this."

I looked at the slits in the masks, they're hidden eyes, and hoped I'd see that something in there.

No such look.

The pixie one looked to the one who stood alone, who nodded, and then she sighed,

"Lillian, tell us about your human life."

Of all the questions.

My nervous babble showed it's annoying head,

"Funny thing about that, actually, I have nothing of my human life. No memories of _anything. _Quite annoying actually, not being able to, you know, look back at anything. It's like filming a whole, entire, feature length film then realising your camera lens was on. Or running a race, looking back and there's no track, no other racers, so you've just ran for nothing. I don't know anyone who's actually done that but then again I only know me without human memories. Strange though because I have human habits, like biting my nails, babbling when I'm nervous..."

They were laughing at me, fondly. It made my heart melt.

The blonde, protective male spoke,

"So you have no human memories _whatsoever?_"

I knew if I spoke again, I'd babble. So I just shook my head.

The masks looked at each other.

"Have you ever considered that Chloe might have something to do with that?"

My breathing kicked up notch.

Suddenly things mashed together.

Chloe could have blocked my human memories.

Aro could have sewn a story together for me to believe.

The guard would go along with it, of course.

I would never have known anything different.

Until now.


	9. Revalations

**Review if you like it, review if you don't! **

**Lilly POV **

I made Aro stand in front of me and brought Chloe and Beatrice in.

"You blocked my human memories?"

I asked, as I set them free.

"Why?"

"Lillian, it was for your own-"

I didn't let him finish, I was too angry!

I made him crumpled to his knees in front of me.

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me Aro."

I let him free; he jumped to his feet, growling.

"You blocked all my human memories then made up a back story for me to believe. _Why?" _

"Your gift."

Chloe stated simply. Aro growled at her, he obviously didn't want me to know any of this but Chloe carried on,

"It's so incredible powerful, child, master Aro couldn't take the risk that you'd use it against us. You were a liability to our kind; a power with such a huge responsibility was dangerous to sit on such young shoulders. We took you away as a precaution."

"Wait. Took me away? Took me from _where?" _

Chloe looked at Aro as if to say, 'you didn't tell her about that, did you?'

Aro shook his head slightly.

"Master, we should tell her now. It's only a matter of time before she figures it out for herself. Maybe if we admit the truth, she'll stay with us..."

Beatrice murmured to Aro.

"No! I refuse to give her up! Such power! It must belong to me! Only _we_ can control it!"

"She's right, Aro. Lillian will figure out what's going on anyway. I have seen it."

The pixie vampire told him as she gave him her hand to show him her thoughts.

His face dropped, all hope vanished. He'd given in.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Aro sighed, then came and stood in front of me.

"Lillian, when you were human you had a family. A vampire family. This family was our biggest, strongest and only threat, they were incredibly talented, experienced and were the biggest coven, asides our own, around. But they lived very differently than us; they set themselves rules that needn't be followed."

"They stumbled across you when you were a baby, you were alone and dying in the forest. They took you in, raised you well and planned to change you when you were an adult. It is against the law to have a human know about our kind. And those who break the rules must be punished."

"We debated killing them all but then Jane came up with a less..._ messy_ plan."

"Take away they're everything."

"You were they're world, they're centre, they're core. If we took you away then our hopes were that the family would crumble and fall. But it only made them stronger,"

He shot the masks a disappointed look,

"So I had Chloe, Beatrice and the others go and get you. Chloe erased all your memories and Beatrice erased your trail. We planned to kill you but there was something in you, something I saw... It was your gift. So I changed you, letting you live in happiness with us for all eternity. Is that so bad?"

His eyes were pleading and innocent now, but they didn't fool me.

"This family, _my family, _who were they?"

Aro turned to the masks and it took me a minute to understand,

I gasped.

I was frozen on the spot, I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't think.

They were it.

They were my family.

They were standing in front of me, looking at me intently, reaching towards me.

I took a shaky step forward, holding out my hand, my eyes stinging as if I could cry but no tears dampened my face.

"Lilly."

They all murmured in unison. If it wasn't the biggest moment of my life I would have laughed.

The masks looked at each other, then at me.

"Goodbye, my Lillian."

I heard Aro murmur.

The seven vampires took off they're masks...

**CLIFFHANGER! More chapters soon **


	10. Going back to reality

**Oh my god, thank you so much for the reviews! Just what I needed after a losing netball match! :') Please review more! Thanks again! **

**Esme POV **

This was it.

She was ours again.

All we had to do was take off these masks.

I looked at Carlisle and he looked at me,

There was a silent message between that screamed,

'We did it!'

Carlisle took the first shaky step and began to take his mask off,

We all followed.

Not once did I take my eyes of my Lilly.

Her whole frame began to shake,

She shook her head as if denying the truth,

Her huge red eyes went so wide that I thought they'd pop out,

Her jaw dropped as she gasped and brought her perfect hand to her perfect face.

"M-m-mommy."

She stammered.

I smiled the hugest smile ever on the Earth,

Her eyes flickered to Carlisle,

"Dad?"

I turned to Carlisle whose expression was a mirror of mine.

I was just about to run to her when...

She dropped to the floor, not breathing.

"LILLY!"

I screamed and ran to her,

"What have you done to her?"

Rosalie growled grabbing Aro by his throat.

Suddenly the whole of the guard were in the room and Rosalie was pinned to the ground.

I kept on rocking Lilly gently in my arms, begging her to wake up.

Vampires couldn't faint.

Carlisle rushed over to us and quickly glanced Lilly over,

Alice, Jasper and Edward were pinned to the wall by Alec, Demetri and Felix,

While Jane had Emmett by the throat and Caius had Rose on the ground.

All Aro had to do was say the word and we'd all die.

But at that single moment I couldn't care.

I was too happy to be worried.

Lilly was in my arms.

I smiled down onto her sleeping face.

"Peace."

Aro murmured,

"Let them all go."

The second the guard released them everyone was surrounding Lilly,

"Aro, what have you done?"

Edward growled,

"He has done nothing."

Chloe and Beatrice told us,

"Think about it. A whole lifetime of memories has just came back to her in that split second, it's far, far to much for a brain to take in. All she's doing is remembering her hidden memories."

"Well, how long will she be out?"

Emmett asked,

"We can't say to be sure but at her young age, your looking at around three days minimum."

"_Three days?" _

They nodded,

"Fine. But we're leaving. Right now. Don't expect a thank you."

Alice spat.

"You will tell us how she's doing won't you my friends?"

Aro asked sweetly only to be answered by an eruption of snarls.

Jasper scooped Lilly up in his arms and stormed out the door with every one of us guarding his back.

We flew out of the tower in less than a minute, all of us running at our fastest to put that scum behind us.

"We'll go straight to the airport, get her home before she wakes up."

Carlisle told us.

Once out of the tower Alice and Edward went to get a car while we stood in the back alleys of the warm Volterra night.

We were all silent for a few minutes, staring at Lilly.

Emmett broke the silence,

"She's so different..."

He murmured, stroking her face.

"She doesn't smell the same...And her eyes..."

He shuddered.

"She's still our Lilly though."

Jasper told him, he still had hold of her.

"Did you see her in there? She's still so brave, so trustworthy, so honest..."

He kissed her forehead, the respect and love so clear in his eyes.

"I still can't believe they changed her,"

Rosalie growled,

"Isn't that 'illegal'? She must class as immortal child, surely? She's only 12..."

Carlisle shook his head,

"The Voultri must think that seen as they made the rules, they're allowed to break them."

We all snarled under our breathes at this,

I hated them. So, so, much.

Just then, Alice and Edward came back with two cars,

Lilly was to ride with me, Carlisle, Edward and Rose.

The others would ride behind us.

Edward drove, Rose sat in the front her hand stretched back to rest on Lilly's foot,

Carlisle was sat next to me, squeezing my hand and Lilly was lay peacefully on my lap, her head lolled on my shoulder.

We drove in silence for a while when suddenly Edward laughed,

"What?"

Rose asked,

"Lilly."

He replied,

"She's remembering her first steps."

At this I gasped and stroked her hair,

"What's it like? Her memories?"

Carlisle quizzed,

"For me, it is like watching a film, I'm on the outside. But for Lilly it's like it's happening all over again. She feels how she felt at that point, she hears, smells and see's what she saw that point, like it's happening right now."

I stared down at her,

"Tell us her memories Edward. Tell us all she is thinking. Please?"

I murmured...

**REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS **


	11. Memories

**Please Review, seriously. I need them. Thanks **

**The next few chapters are from Lilly's point of view and they're just memories from her childhood with the Cullen's. If you don't get it, let me know and I'll explain it better **

**LILLY POV **

12 years before the kidnapping. 

I was cold.

Like mega cold.

I was only one week old, fragile, frail, dying.

Wrapped in a scratchy blanket I squirmed and struggled in some pathetic attempt to get warm.

Seven short days of life, was that all I was going to get?

I couldn't feel my hands, feet or nose.

I was going to die. Great.

If the cold didn't take me then my hunger certainly would.

I couldn't remember the last time I was fed, if ever.

I was in agony with my stomach and the cold but I couldn't find my voice, my breath, my lungs.

I lay silent on the uneasy forest floor, my tiny mind confused with the knowledge that death was surely close.

My unfocused eyes gazed at the night sky when suddenly my view was broken by a huge mop of golden hair,

The golden hair scooped me up into its arms, they were soft and gentle, my instincts immediately told me that this was someone who could protect me, help me, save me, feed me...

Then I started to cry.

I cried like no babies ever cried before. Food may have been available, I wasn't taking any chances.

"Shhh, I know, I know. Don't worry your safe now."

The gentle locks murmured to me soothingly,

It didn't stop me crying though.

I screamed the whole back, my lungs aching and burning.

Suddenly, I was a lot warmer

"Rose? Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Will she survive?"

"Edward's going to flip and poor jazz..."

"ALICE! Will she live?"

"Of course she'll live! It's going to be touch and go for the next few months but she is _defiantly_ in our future! She's going to change every thing!"

This new voice sounded angry.

"Good way or bad way?"

"Good, rose. Very, very, good."

Then I was in the angry voices arms, being swayed back and forth, she wasn't angry any more,

"You're going to be so incredibly beautiful little Lilly..."

"Lilly?"

"Yeah, we name her Lilly. Lillian Emmett Cullen. Emmett, Jazz and Edward will have a wrestling match next week to determine her name. Em wins."

"You take the fun out of _everything!" _

The once angry voice laughed as I fell asleep in her arms...

I was woken up by a _lot_ of angry voices.

All over one and other all muddled up.

I heard lots of,

"What are you thinking Alice?"

"She has to be taken back,"

"She can't stay here Rose!"

"Have you lost your minds?"

Until a new calm, caring voice hovered over me,

"Has she been fed?"

The new voice murmured,

"No, she's been asleep."

The new voice picked me up very gentle and swayed me back and forth,

It felt nice, soothing.

I opened my eyes to see a warm face glowing down at me with love-filled eyes.

I focused my gaze on her face and gave her my first ever slight smile,

She smiled so wide I thought her jaw would drop off,

Suddenly a man with blonde hair stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder and grinned down at me to,

So while the other voices were arguing,

I had found my parents, my home.

I was safe.


	12. First steps

**Oh my god, you don't know how amazing your reviews are! :') Thank you so so so so so much! As long as you keep on wanting chapters they'll keep on coming, so please review! **

**Answer to Jojo1981 question: Lilly is about 5'1ft-5ft'2. Around the size of Ellen Page. Because she's only 12 (nearly 13 ) but as you'll see in the story she's in a bit of a hurry to grow up, so in her head, she thinks she's 15 like all girls my age do! :D **

11 years before the kidnapping. Lilly age 14 months.

Eddie was sat at his big, big piano tinkling with the keys, I sat on the floor surrounded by my thousands of teddy bears, watching him.

He began to sing to himself, very, very quietly but loud enough for me to hear,

"Destruction in your tiny hands, Beauty in your tiny hands, Love in your tiny hands, you hold us all in those tiny hands, one blow from you and we all fall, powerful, powerful, powerful girl, you shine..."

"That's amazing."

Alice told Eddie,

ALICE! ALICE! ALICE!

Alice always played with me!

She made me look pretty, putting sparkly clips in my hair and blue power on my eyes and dressing me in big girls dresses and clothes, putting Rosie's shoes on me, but I wasn't aloud to tell Rosie.

I wanted to play with Alice now!

Now, now, now!

I couldn't talk or walk yet so I just sat there, pointing and making pathetic little attempts at saying "play" which came out as "ay, ay, ay"

Alice and Edward just kept talking,

"It's for Lilly. I hope she likes it..."

"Edward. You know that child hangs on every word you say, even if she can't understand them yet."

Alice laughed,

"I know, she's amazing."

"This coming from the guy who wanted her to go into care!"

"Alice, you know how I felt then and you know how I feel now. As if Lillian could go into care! She's very special."

Edward looked at me, smiling,

I frowned at him.

If Alice wasn't talking to _him_ she'd be playing with _me! _

Edward didn't seem to care about my utter anger he just kept chuckling at me.

"What?"

Alice asked,

"I think Lilly is angry with me from taking her precious time with you."

YEAH, I WAS ANGRY!

Alice should be playing with me!

Now!

Not talking about nothing with Edward!

If only I could tell him!

If only I could tell her!

Arrrgh!

I got up, very, very shakily, gripping the couch, still frowning and plodded my way, very slowly over the Edward.

My feet were unsteady and I knew chances were I was going to fall, this _was_ the first time I'd done this, I didn't care, I just kept going.

Edward's smile spread even wider, which made me even angrier and even more determined to reach my goal.

Alice was gone and back in half a second with a camera recording my first steps, I didn't notice her, Eddie was my destination.

I crashed into his knees and attempted to pull myself up; Edward picked me up and stood me on his knees, holding me by my waist so I was eye to eye with him.

I slapped both my hands against his cheeks, and leaned in so our noses were touching,

"Awice, p-p-pay wit, me! No y-y-you!"

I tried to shout but it came out in nothing more than a tiny (but furious) voice,

Alice and Edward erupted into applause,

Edward span my around, telling me how clever I was.

Suddenly, Jasper was next to Alice, clapping with them,

All three of them giving me the biggest smiles I'd ever seen!

Alice showed Jasper what was on the camera then told him to call Carlisle and the others,

Edward passed me to Alice while he watched the camera,

"Such a big girl Lilly!"

"You saw it coming didn't you?"

Edward asked her,

"Of course, that's why I bought the camera this morning!"

They laughed as Jasper walked back in saying something about the others on they're way.

I wasn't paying attention to him,

I had Alice!

I could play!

Mommy and Rosie came back with a whole new tub of chocolate ice cream for me!

They both sat with me while I ate two Dora the explorer bowls full,

Then Daddy came back with a brand new teddy to add to my ever growing teddy family,

Then Emmey brought in a big, big picture of the rugrats to put on my wall, in my room!

It was the best day ever!

And all I had to do was say what I thought...

I should do that more often!

**REVIEW!**


	13. What I want to be when I'm older

**I know I sound desperate, begging, but PLEASE review! Tah. **

9 YEARS BEFORE THE KIDNAPPING, Lilly age 3 and a half. 

"Lilly?"

Mommy was shouting me, I should go.

"Lilly?"

I really, really, really ought to go but...

IT WAS A RUGRATS MARATHON!

"Lilly, come on sweetie, time to get dressed!"

Mommy was _still _shouting me,

"Lilly, you are not staying in your pyjamas all day!"

She was at the door now, hands on hips, giving me the look...

"Mommy, look, Rugrats! I have to stay in my PJ's all day! I have to!"

"No, she doesn't! Don't give in to her Esme, she's an evil mastermind! I have my cell if you cave to her powers,"

Alice shouted up the stairs to us, just before she went out with Jazzy.

"Please let me stay in my PJ's mommy, please?"

She began fishing my clothes out of my drawer,

"But if you stay here in your PJ's all day, you won't get your surprise..."

I bounced of my bed and straight into her arms, she caught me of course.

"What surprise?"

"Get dressed and you'll find out."

She placed me on my bed and threw my clothes at me, making me giggle as I got buried in them,

"Breakfast in 60 seconds! If your down by then, you win."

She told me grinning, but I couldn't grin back, I _needed _to win!

I'd often heard my family laugh at me when I got competitive, because I was _very, VERY _competitive...

Apparently.

I rushed my clothes on, scrubbed my tiny teeth until I spat out specks of blood, combed my hair so fast huge chunks were falling out, and washed my face so quick it was still wet when I got down stairs.

"How...Fast?"

I panted, as I flung myself into the kitchen, hitting my head off the cabinet.

"Careful!"

Mom was rubbing my head, kissing it, making sure I was ok before I could even say, "Ow"

"Did I win?"

"If you promise never to run into the cabinets again, then yes, sweetheart, you win"

She chuckled as she lifted me up onto the kitchen stool,

"So, surprise, surprise, surprise, SURPRISE?"

I bounced up and down on the stool, laughing extremely with excitement!

Mommy laughed with me,

"I thought that seen as everyone's out today, we'd go and see daddy?"

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!"

Now, I was practically shaking with excitement!

*IN THE CAR* 

"Mommy?"

"Huh?"

She turned to me, smiling.

"Where does daddy go everyday?"

"To work."

"Is work on the moon, then?"

Mommy laughed,

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, he's always gone! So he must be far away. The moon is far away."

She laughed again,

"No, work isn't on the moon, it's in the hospital. Daddy's a doctor, he looks after sick people, makes the better. So he has to be gone for a while to make sure they're ok."

She pushed a lock of hair behind my ear,

"Oh. Is this the hospi-hosp-"

"Hospital?"

"Yeah! That?"

She laughed again as she pulled me out of the car and tightly held me hand as we walked into hosp-hopsi-hos- daddy's work.

IN THE HOSPITAL 

Everything was white.

Very, very white.

And everyone was staring at me; giving me creepy smiles like Emmett did when he wanted to scare me,

Except Emmett wasn't scary at all. They were.

I pulled on mommy's jeans, seen as I wasn't even as tall as her thighs.

She picked me up and whispered,

"What's wrong?"

I just nestled my head in her neck, hiding from the scary faces,

"Ah, Esme! And who's this? Little Lilly? Well, sweetheart we've heard a lot about you. Your the apple of your fathers eye, I can tell you! Daddy's little girl, eh?"

A stranger was in front of me now, pinching my cheeks and giving me the creepiest smile yet!

"She's a little shy, is Carlisle here?"

"Sure, he should be in his office, just down the hall."

We were walking past more scary smiling faces again, most of them crooning my name, how did they know my name?

Then I heard daddy.

I jumped from mommy's arms and ran, top speed, towards where I could hear his voice,

I ran and ran and ran until,

"OW!"

"Lilly!"

I was in daddy's arms and had a small bump on my head; I'd ran into the back of his legs...

He kissed my head,

"What are you doing here?"

I shrugged,

"Mommy said we could come and see you. I'm very glad did we did."

"Really?"

He smiled so big, I wondered if it hurt him,

I smiled back just as wide,

" 'course daddy. I love you, we see the people we love, don't we?"

"We do."

I began playing with his white coat,

"I don't like where you work. The people are scary."

He chuckled,

"They are not scary, Lilly..."

He was going to carry on but I stopped him,

I picked up the metal thing around his neck,

"This?"

"It's a stethoscope, it listens to your heart, here."

He put the metal thing in his ears and the pad at the end of it under my top,

I giggled as it's icy surface touched my skin,

"See. Healthy as a horse."

"A very pretty horse?"

I asked, hurt that I was now a horse,

"The prettiest."

Daddy mumbled, kissing both my cheeks,

"Good. If I'm a horse now, at least I'm the best!"

He laughed as he flung me onto his back, giving me a piggy back ride, neighing and galloping like a horse, into a room of papers and books and important looking stuff.

"Wow, what's this?"

I asked,

"My office, do you like it?"

"Can I have an office?"

He laughed,

"Maybe, one day."

"I've just got to go and see to someone, will you be alright here, darling, mommy's just around the corner, talking to nice Mrs Harris."

Hm. I was _not_ going to mommy if she was with, 'Nice Mrs Harris'

"Draw."

Daddy nodded, I loved to draw, and I always did at home.

He handed me some paper and a pencil as he left,

I began to draw millions of pictures, all of me and daddy in our white doctors coats and our stethoscopes and our horses feet and faces,

We would be horse doctors together!

After what seemed like forever of drawing, my arm began to slow, and my eyes began to droop...

Next thing I know I'm in daddy's arms,

"She was out like a light, surrounded by what looked like thousands of drawings"

He chuckled, I felt it.

"Drawings of what?"

Mommy asked,

"Let's just say, I think she wants to be a doctor when she's older. And maybe a horse."

**Aw, just some Carlisle, Esme, Lily fluff! REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS! :D **


	14. Visitors

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

8 YEARS BEFORE THE KIDNAPPING, LILLY AGED 5

I sat in the bath, giggling as Alice made my hair stick up in all sorts of stupid ways, making me look like a hedgehog!

"Beautiful!"

She announced once she was done, handing me a mirror to see,

I'd never laughed so much in my life!

I looked like a tiny, wet teletubby!

"So, my silly, billy, frilly, Lilly, how much are you looking forward to school this year?"

I stayed silent.

They was _no _way I was going to tell her!

None. At. All.

Alice reached back, grabbed the hairbrush and gently began to brush my hair, knowing that this would soothe me into talking.

She was an evil mastermind.

I sighed, happy with the relaxing hair brushing.

"Well..."

She began humming my song,

Truly evil.

"I don't want to go to school!"

She stooped humming, stopped brushing and leaned in to my face so that our noses were touching!

"Lilly! How can you not be looking forward to school!"

Her movement was so abrupt, so dramatic and drastic that it scared me a little.

I started to play with her spiky hair, twisting my fingers in it,

"It's... It's..."

She put her hands on my shoulders,

I kept my focus solely on her hair, not daring to look at her bewildered face,

"Alice, I... School..."

I sighed a huge sigh,

_Sorry Emmett. _

I thought in my head loudly, as if he could somehow hopefully hear me.

I knew he couldn't.

"Emmey said that in school they have a sickness and I've never _ever_ been sick in my whole life, Alice and Emmey said that once you have this sickness you can never _ever_ get rid of it! I don't want to be sick, Alice! Please! Rosie said that if I ever gotten sick she'd give me the world's best hug but Emmey said that a hug wouldn't get rid of this sickness and I can't go to school Alice! I can't!"

I splashed the water at the end, soaking Alice, to prove my point that I wouldn't go!

She let me rant and rave my 5 year old head off until I was out of steam,

"Emmett."

Alice growled under her breath,

She hopped up off my bathroom floor and ran downstairs,

There was a loud,

SMASH!

And a "Hey!" from Emmett.

She was back before I could blink.

"Emmett talks gaga. Ignore him. School is amazing Lil you'll-"

She suddenly stopped playing with my hair, stopped talking, stopped moving,

Her face was completely and utterly blank.

Her hands went limp so I started to play with them, giggling at the shadows they made on the side of the bath,

Next thing I knew I was terrified.

I was wrapped in towel; Alice was crushing me to her chest, holding me tighter than a vice,

"Alice?"

I asked, as a squirmed around in her arms,

"What's-"

Before I could even start my sentence the whole family was in my bathroom,

Mommy and Rosie were directly in front of me and Alice, crouched and facing forward but slightly turned to us,

Emmett, Jazzy and Eddie were in front of them crouched and snarling and growling loudly,

Daddy was at the very most front, in my doorway, crouched but silent.

"They were passing. They caught our sent. And Lilly's. It confused them and they're here. They're thirsty."

On the last word Alice's arms clutched me tighter, everyone shifted forward, ready to spring, and they all snarled scarily.

I buried my head in Alice's shoulder, shaking.

"How many?"

Emmett growled,

"Three."

"Piece of cake!"

Everyone fell silent.

Then they came...


	15. Finding out

**Jojo1981; I'm going to carry on the original story eventually, because I have a whole story unravelling in my mind, but I am going to carry on with some of the key memories in Lilly's life because it's important to the story. Plus, I really enjoy writing these one-shots! **** But if I start rambling and it becomes boring please let me know, and I'll pick the story up again. But no worries, the story will come back! **

Continued from last chapter... 

I had absolutely no idea what was going on, all I knew was that I was in some sort of danger.

Suddenly three people were stood in my room, just outside my bathroom, right up in daddy's face, crouched and ready.

Two women crouched behind a man, flanking him; it was obvious he was they're leader.

My family snarled and the strangers straighten up, looking confused and slightly embarrassed.

"Leave."

Daddy growled,

The three of them just stared at me, curiosity burned in there bright red eyes... and something more...

They were pretty. Beautiful.

At first glanced you'd have sworn they were related, with there matching eyes and pale, pale skin.

But there were also differences there to,

Both of the women had long, flowing hair down they're backs, one dark as night and one fair as day,

Both were dressed in long, patterned skirts and tight corsets with a million bangles up and down they're arms, bandanas in they're hair and high heeled boots on they're feet.

The man wore tight grey cut-off pants with a white shirt and bright blue unbuttoned waistcoat. He was bare-foot.

They looked Mexican but were pale as a sheet,

"The child,"

The man murmured, in a strong Spanish accent,

"She is exquisite."

He inhaled deeply through his nose, smelling the air,

"Devine. Her sent as lovely as her face, to taste such beauty will be an honour."

Alice held me even tighter,

"Leave,"

Daddy growled again,

"Certainly, but first let us hunt."

He grinned,

My family snarled and hissed and growled, I buried my head in Alice's shoulder,

"NEVER!"

They screamed,

The man looked at the women, shocked and surprised,

He seemed to have a silent conversation with them before he turned back to us, looking sheepish.

"My apologises. My name is Antonio, this is Gabriella and Hilda, we were merely... _curious." _

"About what?"

Emmett asked,

"It's rare, impossible, for our kind to mix with mere humans. We are above them in all aspects, we are far superior to they're feeble lives, yet here you stand, strange coven, protecting a human child as if she is your own!"

"She _is_ our own!"

Rosie and mommy growled at the same time,

The woman with the brown hair, Hilda, kept staring at me,

She seemed... amused,

"A proteger su muerte, los rebeldes preciosos"

She stated,

The other woman laughed,

"Insensatos, para celebrar su querido, su corazón se rompe una vez que se toma. Una vez que se destruye."

They both laughed now, and the man then silenced them with a slight nod, showing them he agreed but enough was enough, he looked impatient,

"Your home, your numbers, the child, your _eyes. _What are you?"

The man whispered, leaning forward intently,

"The same as you, only we opt for a different lifestyle, a more... _civilised _one. We hunt animals, not humans, for we believe life is life and shouldn't be thrown away for nothing. We control ourselves."

"Is that so?"

His eyebrows shot up and a small, triumphant, smile played on his lips,

That was the last I saw of him for in a blink of an eye, he and the women were pinned to the ground by Edward, Jasper and Daddy.

The whole house shook with they're weight being smashed into my bedroom floor,

They're shrieks of annoyance were the loudest thing, but I also heard my pictures falling off my wall, my books and DVD's falling off the shelf, tree's outside even shook slightly,

Emmett, Rose and mommy were hovering over them, making sure that even if they achieved the impossible and got up, they wouldn't get anywhere near me and Alice.

"Just because we live of animals doesn't mean we're _weak." _

Edward growled,

"We _will _destroy you if need be. You will never touch her."

Jasper, daddy, Emmett, Rose and Edward dragged them out; they glared out me as the left.

I turned to Alice, my eyes pleading for some normality.

But she looked..._ frightened. _

That was when I began sobbing.

My body was shaking so violently with my screams that I barely noticed when Alice passed me to Esme,

We were on my bed, she was rocking me, apologising,

She held me in her arms as I sobbed and sobbed. She stroked my hair and kissed my tears away, while Alice flitted downstairs,

I didn't see the others but I could feel them, daddy was rubbing my back, Rosie was holding my hand, Edward was humming my song,

After a while, I fell asleep in mommy's arms, only to wake up, thinking what had happened was only a dream.

Then I saw mommy's frightened face.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

She looked down at me, her eyes wary.

"Who were they? What was that? Where is everybody?"

"Esme,"

I heard Daddy shout, mommy stayed silent as she carried me downstairs, everyone was sat at the table, they're eyes grave and very, very sad,

"Lilly, dear, why don't you sit on my knee, huh?"

Daddy asked as I slumped into his lap,

"Lilly, we know you're scared,"

He eyed Jasper and suddenly I felt oddly calm,

"We love you very much and you know that we could _never_ hurt you, don't you?"

He kissed the top of my head as I nodded,

"We have a very, very big secret, honey that you can never tell _anyone." _

I nodded again,

"All of us are vampires. We live off the animals that live in the forest. We don't drink people blood, sweetie, but there are vampires out there that _do. _That's who those people were; they were people-drinking vampires, the baddies, just like swiper off Dora. Do you understand?"

I nodded,

"Some of us can do special things, like Jazzy. He can control how your feeling,"

Suddenly my calmness was gone and I felt very excited so I started jumping up and down on daddy's knee, then I felt very sad so starting crying, then I felt happy, content.

I nodded.

"And Alice can see into the future,"

"Tomorrow my Lily, you will jump up out of bed, run so fast down the stairs to where mommy will be making pancakes-" She winked at me- "That you'll bump into Emmett and bruise your nose. But you won't cry because you're brave!"

Alice trilled,

I nodded and belivied her, because that sounded like something I would do...

"And Eddie can read minds," Daddy continued,

"Emmett accepts his apology. And yes, tomorrow's pancakes will have chocolate sauce,"

Eddie smiled,

"Vampires?" I asked, a little scared,

"Yes, but promise you won't tell anyone, Lily, promise?"

"Promise."


	16. First Day

**PLEASE REVIEW! Only a few more memories now,I'm having withdrawal symptoms..**

7 Years before the accident, Lilly aged 5. 

"I'm not going."

"Lilly, you _have_ to go!"

"No, I don't have to do anything! I'm not going."

"You have to go to school because if you don't then you'll be stupid. Do you want to be stupid?"

"I am _not_ stupid! _You're _stupid for calling me stupid! Stupid!"

"Emmett, you're not helping!"

Jasper hit Emmett over the head, making me giggle but not budge.

The entire family had been trying to persuade me to get up off the porch and into the car, to go to school; they were all stood in the front meadow, smiling like idiots,

"Lilly, come on, get in daddy's car and go to school, you'll have a _blast_. They have millions of books!"

Jazzy told me as a swirl of reasoning whirled round me, I shook it off.

"Stinky books."

"Lilly, sweetie, your father and I will drop you off right at the doors and everyone else will pick you up in a few hours. I promise you darling, you'll be fine!"

"I get that, mommy, but I am really not going! I am saying _no_ to going to some stinky school with stinky kids and stinky teachers where it stinks! NO!"

"Emmett this is your entire fault! If you hadn't told her of this _illness_ we wouldn't have this prob..."

I didn't let Alice continue,

"So there _is_ an illness! I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I _knew _it!"

I started to walk back into the house, leaving my 'school bag' on the steps,

They all followed,

"No, no, no, no! Lilly! Listen, baby, sweetheart, school is _fun!" _

Rosie told me, smiling as she scooped me up,

Against my will.

"PUT. ME. DOWN. NOW."

She didn't.

She threw me in the back of the car, kicking and screaming as she strapped me down into my car seat,

Then everyone was in the car, daddy was driving, mommy in the front everyone else crammed in the back,

Rosie began the dreaded goodbyes,

"Lilly, we love you. I love you. You know that." She kissed my head,

Alice was next,

"Frilly Lilly when you come back today, you owe me a _huge_ kiss for being right about this! You're going to love school!"

Then Emmett, he was laughing,

"Good luck kiddo! Try not to knock your whole class out cold!" He kissed my cheek but I pushed him away. Stupid Emmett.

Next Jasper,

"Read a lot, learn a lot and have _a lot_ of fun!"

I felt better about going, but I knew that was only him. Stupid vampire.

Edward was last,

"Lilly, you're scared. Don't be. Today will be amazing; you have my word, and Alice's. We love you."

He kissed my cheek as he closed the car door,

I was still screaming,

"I. AM. NOT. GOING!"

Mommy reached back and squeezed my hand,

"It's going to be great..."

I didn't stop screaming until I saw the miserable looking building.

This was it.

Daddy took me out and was about to set me on the ground but I was to scared so I clung to his shirt, refusing to walk,

I buried my head in his shoulder and dug my hands in his hair as we walked in,

"Ah, Dr Cullen, Mrs Cullen, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, I'm Miss Jones, I'll be your daughters teacher this year,"

A younger woman with short, boring, brown hair told my parents as they nodded, then smiled at me,

"Lilly, right? We're very excited to have you with us Lilly, why don't you come and sit down?"

I shook my head and clung closer to daddy,

"Sweetie, we have to go. Your brothers and sisters will pick you later. I love you."

He kissed my cheek, hugged me tight and passed me onto mommy,

"I love you. Have fun."

She squeezed me tightly, kissed my hair and hands,

Then they were gone. I was alone. Great.

I walked timidly after the teacher, clutching my bag, fighting the tears,

"Why don't you sit here, lily? I'll go get you some colouring,"

She pushed me forward slightly so I was facing a table of four kids my age, they were staring at me, boggled eyed and gawping.

"You're pretty. Sit."

The girl in the middle instructed,

She had tight, blonde, bouncing curls that frizzed all the way to her waist, she had the hugest, bluest eyes I'd ever seen, her lips were as red as roses, her skin a pale white, she was dressed in a pink jumper with light grey pants and pink flats,

"I'm Bonnie; this is Alicia, Jay and Brad,"

She pointed out each person,

Alicia was very dark skinned, like Rihanna in umbrella, she had afro hair that she wore in two tight pony tails tied with orange and yellow bows, her eyes a deep brown, her lips were her most dominant feature, they were tremendously huge, very full and beautiful as she smiled at me, she wore a yellow t-shirt with bright orange shorts and yellow sandals, she was obviously used to a warmer climate,

The boys were very similar, both with short, cropped, brown hair, both had pale, white skin, both wearing a football shirt, though different colours, both had the same freckles sprinkled across they're noses, everything but they're eyes were the same, one had a piercing green, the other a soft blue,

"We're twins."

They said at the exact same time,

I laughed.

"I'm Lilly, my daddy works at the hospital and I have a lot of brothers and sisters. I like the colour blue and the colour purple."

They all smiled as I sat down,

"Lilly, we're best friends, us four. We're a secret club. Only pretty people aloud in. You have to do a task, to get in."

Bonnie told me, proudly

"A task?"

"Yeah. You've gotta do something... _bad."_

"Mommy said I've got to be good. Good girls get ice cream."

"Good girls are _nerds. _Are you a _nerd _Lilly?"

Whatever a nerd was, I didn't want to be one. So I shook my head,

"Good. Now see her over there, that's Emily, she's a _nerd. _Throw this at her!"

She handed me a piece of screwed up paper, I unfolded it to reveal a cartoon drawing of Emily, and it wasn't very complimentary to say the least!

"No, that's mean. _Really _mean!"

"Oh, that's ok. I guess you don't want to be friends with us..."

"No! No, no, it's not that, it's just...I don't... It's wrong to do that to Emily, I don't even know her!"

"We don't care if you know her, just do it!"

I reluctantly took the paper and weakly tossed to Emily, it bounced of her head, making Bonnie, Alicia, Jay and Brad laugh loudly.

I looked at the floor as she read the nasty note, tears swelling in her eyes,

She looked at me, her eyes narrowed and I braced myself for the argument to come...

But she just threw the note in the bin and carried on with her colouring as if nothing had happen...

Huh.

Now, I laughed with my new friends, as I felt my new power.

I was in the club.

**OOOOOHHH... Lilly's fell in with the wrong crowd! This is going to cause trouble in the future... WATCH THIS SPACE! **


	17. Break

**Hey, I'm so so sorry it took me ages to update but fanfiction sort of crashed and it wouldn't let me edit my story. Has this happened to anyone else? Not good. Chapters coming quicker and quicker from here on out! Promise! **

5 years before the kidnapping, Lilly aged 7. 

"Hey Lil, what's up?"

"The sky."

Emmett rolled his eyes at my cheap sarcasm as he plopped down on my bed, causing my whole room the shake.

"What you doing?"

"Baking."

I replied as I held up my book to him, he was so stupid sometimes.

"You're crabby today, anything bothering you?"

"If anything was Edward would have made it public news by now,"

"Hey, c'mon don't be like that, you know how it is, we worry." He shrugged,

"I'm seven. What could I possibly be worrying about?"

"I dunno! How to paint your nails or something!"

He cracked me. I smiled.

"There we go! A smile! A success!"

He jumped up off my bed and punched the air, victorious,

"So, now that you've crawled out of your five minutes of crabbyness, how about a game of tig?"

"With you? No thanks," I chuckled,

"C'mon! Why not?"

"Two things, firstly, your a vampire, super-speed, super-strength. Second thing, Alice would kill me if I got my new top wrecked! She told me not to get even a speck of dirt on it or else there'd be trouble"

Emmett grinned and lifted one eyebrow,

"Since when do you do as you're told?"

I grinned back but didn't budge,

"Since that time Rose took all my books away because I refused to do my homework. I still hold you responsible for that by the way, seen as _you_ told me I didn't have to do it!"

He laughed loudly,

"That was a fun day..."

"For _you." _

"I know why you don't want to play,"

"Go on then Emmett, _you_ tell _me_ why _I_ don't want to play,"

"Your afraid you'll lose."

I was the one who laughed now, I laughed _loud! _

"You think I'm...Afraid I'll..._lose?" _

I shouted between giggles,

"C'mon Em! You know that's crazy! Without super speed and strength you've got nothing on the power of the Lilly-aiter!"

Emmett laughed and poked my shoulder lightly,

"Tig. Your it."

He whispered as he darted off,

"OH, IT'S ON LIKE DONKEY CONG!"

I heard everyone in the house chuckled at that,

Emmett was out of the house and in the garden before I had even got out of my room,

I ran, top speed, to the garden as fast as I could only to find him standing on the edge of the forest, grinning and relaxed,

"Beat me will you?"

I was panting and sweating,

"Damn right I will you stupid vampire!"

He threw his head back and laughed,

"I love you to, 'lil sis,"

I charged at him, running as fast as my weak, human legs would allow,

But just as I got close enough to grab him, he sprinted off into the forest,

"Cheater!"

I yelled and he answering laughter fuelled my angry competitive side even more,

I ran and ran and ran straight toward where I'd seen Emmett sprint,

I'll get him, I'll win, I'll get him, I'll win, I'll get him, I'll wi-

"OW!"

I'd fell.

Great. Now I'd definitely lost. Fantastic.

"Crap! I can't believe this!"

I grumbled as I tried to get up, but as I tried I felt something...

"OW!"

I turned my body awkwardly,

Should my leg look like that?

It was twisted backwards and bleeding and disgusting,

It looked like if I moved it might snapped off my leg,

I screamed.

By now everyone was here,

"Daddy! Daddy! My leg! It's...Daddy!"

"Shhh Lilly, it's ok. Just try not to move it, come on."

Daddy murmured as he scooped me up and flew with me back to the house,

He placed me on my bed and flew out of my room muttering something about needing casts and anaesthetic,

Mommy and Rose were sat on either side of me, stroking my hair and I moaned in agony,

Everyone else stood at the bottom of my bed,

Alice telling me that it would heal in approximately 8 weeks,

Edward and Jasper telling me how they were going to kill Emmett,

Emmett saying sorry.

Dad was back before I could blink, he carried a bowl of what looked like mush, some crutches,

And a needle.

"No way! Not a needle! No! I'll keep my leg like this! Please! I'm not having a needle!"

Mommy and Rose were murmuring reassurances, telling me how it wouldn't hurt, how it would be over in a second,

What did they know? They're vampires for crying out loud!

"Lilly it's broken. But it's broken awkwardly; I have to re-break it to put it in a cast. I'm so sorry honey but you need this needle."

I was still shaking my head, tears down my face as he advanced with the needle of pain...

Ok so that was dramatic, it didn't even hurt.

I began to feel sleepy, almost dizzy and very drowsy,

"Oh no!"

I moaned, half out of it,

"What?"

Everyone shouted, automatically worried,

"I was supposed to try out for soccer on Thursday! My life is over..."

Everyone chuckled as I fell into unconsciousness,

I woke up to everyone still in my room.

Everyone but Emmett.

It took me a minute to get a coherent sentence out and even then it was only two words,

"Where's Em?"

It was Rose, who spoke,

"Emmett isn't aloud to see you. It's his punishment. He's already been attacked by each and every one of us."

"Even mom?"

Mom chuckled,

"Even me."

Wow.

He _really_ must have been in trouble.

"He is." Edward answered his face fuming.

"Ugh. This cast is _huge! _Over-dramatic a touch dad?"

I ran my hand up and down the massive white cast that came just above my knee.

It looked ugly.

"Well, only the best for our Lilly." Dad chuckled,

I smiled, feeling special.

"So who wants to sign it?"

Everyone laughed as they ran downstairs and ran back in the same instant with magic markers.

**Just a bit of fluff, Review please! **


	18. Parents evening

**It's gonna be this memory, another then the last one. *Sniff* I'm looking forward to going back to the original story though, hope you guys are as well! :D **

3 Years before the kidnapping, Lilly aged 9. 

Alice stared at me; her eyes narrowed, her lips pouted,

"What?"

I asked, my mouth stuffed with marshmallows,

"It's your parents evening tonight." She told me, sitting gracefully on a kitchen stool,

I tried to hide my terror,

"Yeah," – gulp – "So?"

"So, your damn lucky Edward and I haven't told Carlisle and Esme what they're going to hear tonight Lilly!"

I hung my head,

"I can't believe you! Constantly talking in class, drawing instead of working, giving cheek-"

"Hey! Everything I say to her is only what she says to me! Only she says it meaner!"

"You say it cockier! What the hell is that Lilly? You're a smart, kind, loving girl not a dreg who doesn't do any work!"

"All the things she teaches me I already know! You guys are way better teachers than she'll ever be Alice!"

"That may be true but still, its _school_ Lil, you have to try!"

She called me Lil, the worst was over.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, really I am. It's just that..."

"Just what?"

I stayed silent. She sat me on the stood next to hers and started playing with my hair,

"Don't make me get Edward..." She murmured,

"Well, my friends say that it's not _cool_ to do the work, to listen to the teacher and I don't want them not to be my friends because they're the first real friends I've ever had and they might not be the best of people but Alice I just can't-"

She put an icy finger to my lips,

"Shh, I kind of get where your coming from Lil but don't fail school just because of your 'friends'."

"It's a bit more than that. I don't _mean _to-"

"I know you don't baby!"

She hugged me tight, worried she'd offended me,

"Just brace yourself, ok? The others won't be happy."

"How's Edward?"

"He's mad. _Real_ mad. But he's waiting until after tonight to give you what for. He thinks that's fair but I thought we ought to warn you."

"I knew it wasn't going to be pretty anyway Alice, I was kinda hoping something drastic would happen so we wouldn't have to go..."

She laughed,

"I love you. And I'll be on your side."

I beamed at her and squeezed her waist,

"Best sister in the history of forever!"

"I know."

I sat in the back of dad's Mercedes, biting my nails, thinking of the best way to approach this.

"What you thinking about?"

Mom asked quietly,

I laughed nervously,

"Nail biting gives me away, doesn't it?"

She chuckled,

"Well, mom, dad, I don't know how to say this..."

Dad pulled over and stopped the car,

"What's wrong?"

"You see, thing is, I haven't been going to school."

"What?"

"I've been skipping school, going into town instead. I hate school, so I don't go. Simple as. So seen as I don't go to school we don't have to go to parents evening now, do we?"

They both stared at me, mouths wide open, gawping, silent.

"Hey, it's not that bad, not like I can get a bad report now, huh? If I've been skipping school, I can't get bad."

Dad started the car again,

"Not good."

I muttered to myself.

"Ah, Lilly, take a seat,"

My teacher, Mr Preston, smiled falsely at me,

"Dr Cullen, Mrs Cullen,"

We sat.

"Lilly is a very bight girl and amazing at sports. She excels in gym, biology and art. That's when she can be bothered to put the effort in..."

And so it began.

"I can't believe you Lilly! That was _not_ my daughter he was talking about! I refuse to believe it! You told him to buy a wig? Did we raise you like that Lilly? Did we?"

"No but-"

"No! You listen now young lady! You are grounded for the rest of the month-"

"Mom!"

"No! Grounded for the rest of the month, you have to quit the soccer team for this season, all your books are being taken away for the month _and_ you can't go to the hospital with your father!" 

"What? No way! Dad?"

"Lilly, your mothers right, we're not having you behave like that at all! We're so disappointed in you! How can you be like that? He said you're the class clown, you joke and mess and are a bad influence! That's not you Lilly! I'm taking away your medical DVD's as well!"

"Why? You can't-you wouldn't- ROSIE!"

I screamed as I saw rose with a huge box of all my books and DVD's,

She only flicked her hair and gave me a dirty look,

"You deserve it Lilly."

"Alice doesn't think so!"

Alice spoke up,

"I'm on your side Lil, but it doesn't mean there aren't consequences!"

"Jazz? Em?"

Jasper shook his head,

"I agree with the others Lil; you need to stop behaving like that."

A wash of sincerity came over me,

Emmett just looked at the ground refusing to meet my gaze,

"Guess there's no point even asking you, is there Edward?"

"No."

He replied, lips set in a hard line,

He was biting his tongue to keep from screaming at me; I could tell he was the maddest,

I sighed in defeat,

"I guess your all in the right. I shouldn't be like that and I'll behave better from now on, promise. I'm so sorry for letting you down."

They all looked at Edward, who nodded his head at the truth in my words,

"So now that that's all cleared up, how about some guitar hero?"

I beamed,

Everyone attempted to hide they're smiles...

**Only two more memories... **


	19. Sports day

**Jojo1981, I write my chapters to different times to when I put them on so that's why it was like that **

TWO YEARS BEFORE THE KIDNAPPING, LILLY AGED 10 

"Hey guys!"

I beamed bouncing into the living room,

Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game and Edward was reading what looked like poetry,

They mumbled hellos,

"So, what you guys doing?"

"Nothing."

Not one of them turned to look at me. Not even Edward. They were all to focused on they're own things,

"Well mom and dad are hunting and Alice and Rose are in Milan shopping. So it's just us for the weekend!"

"Yeah, we know."

"Oh."

Hm. If they weren't going to give me there full attention nicely I'd have to take matters into my own hands.

I grabbed Edward's book and threw it across the room and I unplugged the TV so Emmett and Jasper couldn't play anymore,

They're reactions were a lot of "Hey's" and "What'd you do that for?"

I stood directly in front of them all,

"Now that you've finally given me some of your precious attention, I need to tell you all something!"

Edward smirked, already in on it.

"What?" Emmett asked,

"Its sports day on Monday and I want to try out!"

"COOL! What for?"

"Everything." I grinned,

Jasper's eyebrows rose,

"Everything?" He asked,

"Everything." I nodded,

"Lilly, you can't possibly try out for _everything!" _

"Why not? You're always teaching me I can do anything I put my mind to. I'm putting my mind to this. I can do this Jazz!"

I was jumping up and down by now, excited to win!

"There's no persuading her on this one Jasper, her minds set. She's trying out for _everything."_

Edward said with a chuckle,

Jasper sighed but nodded,

"YES! Now, I need your help because I can't possibly win them all on my own so I need you guys to train me so I can win. We can train outside, it's nice out. In the forest no-one will see you sparkle and we can train and I can win and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up! You expect us to help you win all the races on your school sports day?"

"Just go ahead and state the obvious Em! Of course! Your _vampires_ you can teach me how to run and throw and jump better than anyone!"

They all just looked at each other,

"_Please _my amazing, incredible big brothers? I'll love you forever and a day _and_ I'll be your best friend?"

"I thought you already were?"

Jasper asked,

"Yes Jazz but if you did this for me it would mean more!"

Edward laughed and walked towards me,

"Ok Lilly, I will help you win sports day."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Edward! Thank you!"

I squeezed him tight around the waist until all my oxygen was gone,

"So will I!"

Emmett beamed as swung me round in a dizzy circle and put me on his shoulders,

"C'mon Jasper! Please help me?"

I asked, looking down at him from Emmett's huge shoulders,

"Fine. But I don't like this Lil, it technically counts as cheating."

I put one hand on Edward's shoulder,

"We won't tell if you don't." I grinned.

"Ok, so to throw _real_ far you've got to use the back power of your arm. Like this."

Emmett retched a massive oak from its roots, using only one hand and with a grunt flung it about 100 miles North,

I laughed and clapped.

"Wow Em! That's amazing!"

He shrugged,

"But I don't think I could throw a 100 year old oak tree. I'm all about going green."

My brothers laughed,

"Try this."

Edward handed me a reasonably sized stick and I tried not to look afraid of failing in front of them,

I gulped, "Here goes," I muttered,

I pulled my arm back, squeezed my face in concentration and shouted as I flung the stick as hard as I could into the forest,

For a human it was quite far but after Emmett's performance it looked weak and stupid.

"Maybe after some practice..." I mumbled

They laughed again,

"You _are_ only human Lilly,"

Edward reminded me,

"Hmph."

"Come on, I know where we can practice hurdles," Jasper told us, flinging me on his back,

We came to a small clearing, with four fallen down trees all in a wide, unorganised line,

"Bit high don't you think jazz?"

I whispered into his ear,

"You ask for vampire help, you get vampire standards." He chuckled,

"Fine. I can do this!"

...After two hours of impossibly high hurdle training I knew that I couldn't do this.

"Ok, so I can't jump. What's next?" I panted,

"Running." Edward grinned.

"My kinda guy."

Edward took us to the very edge of the forest, near the mountains where there was hardly any trees and just endless space.

"Cool. Let's go!" I shouted, Edward yanked me back,

"Hold up, we'll warm up first so you don't run out of breath after five minutes, then you'll do the 200m, take it slow on that one. Then we'll go for the sprint!"

His eyes lit up on the word 'sprint'

"Let's go!"

Running is probably my favourite sport, it's easy, everyone can run and it clears your mind like you wouldn't believe.

When I'm running it's just me, my feet and the ground.

No pushy 'friends', no Edward in my head, no decisions to make, no vampire transformation ahead, no worries to worry about, no past, no future, not even the present, nothing. Just the air. I breathed in and close my eyes in happiness, I felt free.

"Lilly!" Emmett boomed,

"Turn now! Turn!" He used his arm to draw a circle,

I nodded and turned back towards the three of them,

"How...Was...That?" I breathed,

"Excellent. Better than any human I've ever seen. Now, time for the sprint."

We practiced the sprint until it got dark, mom and dad called and jasper reassured them that we were fine.

Now it was time for my test. To see if I'd win the sprint against the older, probably more able, students at school,

Edward stood by me,

"Remember, we want _speed._ Don't think about anything else but how fast you can go. _Speed." _

He told me, I nodded, sweating in the moonlight,

"On your marks-"

This was it.

"Get set-"

_Speed. Speed. Speed. _

"GO!"

I ran.

Faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, FASTER!

"Wooooooo!"

Emmett boomed as I ran past him, jasper and the make believe finish line,

"Great, Lilly, that was great!"

"How fast?"

"Fast enough! You'll smoke these kids, Lil!"

I smiled as we walked back home,

"Where's your folks?"

Brad asked me as we walked to the starting line of the sprint, this was my last race,

I'd won the 200m and the relay and the obstacle course, placed third in the hurdles, long jump and high jump, me and bonnie had come second in the three-legged, I'd come second in the javelin.

So I was going home with 8 medals today. Result!

"Lilly?" Brad was shaking my shoulder,

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry, day dreaming. Again."

I giggled, he laughed,

"About all your shiny medal no doubt."

I blushed,

"I was just asking, where are you folks?"

Hunting.

"Shopping. Medical supplies. Dad hates to go alone so he guilt tripped my mom into going."

The lies came to easy now, after 10 years of keeping the secret...

"And my sisters aren't the sporty type so my brothers are here, Emmett, Jasper and Edward."

I said, pointing them out, they were stood at the very back of the crowd, standing out beautifully in a sweaty crowd of ugly humans,

"Cool. Good luck Lil!"

Brad shouted to me as we took our marks,

Mr Preston took his chair,

"On your marks-"

This was it.

"Get set-"

_Speed. Speed. Speed. _

"GO!"

I closed my eyes.

I was back in the forest, Edward behind me, Emmett and Jasper in front, keeping time.

I wasn't surrounded by my classmates and teachers and parent's,

I was surrounded by forest and fresh air and family and love,

I was alone in running mind.

I was free.

"Lilly Cullen!"

Mr Preston shouted, I turned,

Everyone else was still running the race.

I'd won.

"Yes!" I punched the air, then turned to the crowd,

In the back I saw Jasper and Edward beaming, applauding quietly but proudly.

Then Emmett; cheering louder than anyone had ever thought possible.

I smiled at them, and mouthed,

"Thanks guys, I love you!"


	20. Party?

**Ok guys last memory! And it's my favourite one yet! So I'm gonna make it two chapters long. When you're reading it try not to think bad of Lilly, she's only young and her friends pressure her a lot. Original story coming up next... WOO! **

A MONTH BEFORE THE KIDNAPPING-LILLY ADGED 12

I looked myself up and down in the mirror,

Hair down, Kings Of Leon t-shirt, ripped jeans and converse. Perfect.

"Now, you're sure her parents will be there?"

"Yes mom, it's just a little get together, a few friends and some good music that's all."

I smiled at her as she _still_ looked worried,

"Look, Edward and Alice would tell you if anything happens. I'll be fine, promise."

"Let her go Esme, she will be fine."

My dad told her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder,

"See! I'll see you guys later, love you!"

I shouted as I ran out the door to Rosie's waiting convertible,

"Bonnie's house please," I told her, she nodded,

"Lilly!" Bonnie squealed as we reached her house, she was wearing a tight, black dress that barely covered her up,

"See you later Rose, I love you." Rosalie drove off,

"Jeeze Bon, I feel under-dressed!"

"Your parents think you look like that?"

I shrugged and nodded,

"Of course."

"Then you're dressed just fine. Come on! Alicia's upstairs,"

We ran upstairs, Bonnie's stilettos clicking all the way,

Alicia was dressed similar to Bonnie, only her dress was a bright, luminous yellow ruffled dress, with yellow heels,

"Wow. You guys look... _Old." _

It was true; there wasn't two thirteen year old girls stood in front of me. There were two _sixteen _year old girls stood in front of me,

"Good. That's the plan. Now, sit."

Bonnie told me, I sat.

It took an hour but once they were done, I was a different person,

Thanks to Bonnie's heels I was two feet taller, and two sizes slimmer,

I wore a light blue dress that made my non-existent boobs look huge and my waist line gorgeous,

My hair was up in a detailed bun and my wrists full of musical bangles,

"Wow." I mumbled, Bonnie was downstairs bringing in the guys,

I walked down stairs to see Brad and Jay staring at me, and two other guys I didn't know staring at me as well,

"Lilly, Alicia, this is Conner and Mickey, they're 16." Brad told us,

"Just like us!" Bonnie squealed,

What the hell? We weren't 16. We may look it but we weren't it,

"Alic-"I began but Alicia dragged me into the kitchen,

"C'mon Lil, I know what your gonna say but don't be a wet blanket! Nothing will happen, Bonnie's got no beer. Everything will be fine. Just... Play along, ok?"

"What? And pretend I'm 16- hell no! I'm not doing this!"

"Shhh... Then just stay quiet. You don't have to tell them your age! Just play along, be loose!"

She grinned the kind of grin that said 'if you don't do this your out'

I nodded, reluctantly,

"I'm only staying an hour. Tops."

Alicia rolled her eyes, and led me into the living room,

"So, guys, my parent's are out!" Bonnie declared,

"What? You said they'll home all night!" Everyone stared at me,

"No Lilly-I never said that." She gave me the look,

"Erm... Oh right, I must have, er, got it wrong, misheard you or something. No parents, er, cool."

I shut up after that.

Half an hour of mindless chat passed when one of the older guys - Mickey I think - got a phone call.

"Hey everyone, there's a party going down at my mates. Everyone's there! It's supposedly awesome!"

"Cool! We're in!" Jay shouted, everyone nodded excitedly,

"Yeah, that's sound fun but I can't go."

I told everyone,

"What?" The other older guy – Conner – asked, I frowned at him, I didn't even know him!

"I told my parent's I'd be here all night, I can't just lie to them-"

"Why not?"

"Because they're my parent's and I'm twel-"

A look from Bonnie silenced me,

"I'm young. To young. I'm just gonna give my sister a call, ask her to come and pick me up, you guys go ahead. Have fun!"

I told them as I headed up the stairs, but Alicia grabbed my wrists,

"Hold it. Mickey's got a car, he'll drop you off. You know the way to your house, right?"

"Well sure but... The dress and the shoes and the make-up. I'll just give Alice a call, she'll be cool, it's fine really."

"You know what Lilly, you can keep the dress and the shoes. They look way better on you than on me anyway," Bonnie told me, "Just let Mickey drop you off,"

They all smiled warmly at me, and I did trust my friends...

"Ok then just let me grab my clothes."

I had good friends, I mean that stranger didn't _have_ to take me home yet here he was, willing to drive me,

Yeah, I had _real_ good friends.

"Turn left up on here," I told Mickey,

He turned right.

"No, no, Mickey, I said _left." _

"Yeah, I know." He winked at me,

"Bonnie! What the hell is this?"

"You have to have some fun Lil, this party is gonna be amazing and I'm not having you miss it!"

"No, listen Bonnie, I'm not going!"

"Lilly, Bonnie's right, loosen up! We'll take care of you." Jay put his arm around my shoulder,

I flung it off, "NO! Turn this car _around!"_

"Carry on Mick, she's going to have fun whether she likes it or not,"

"I'll just call Alice when we get there,"

"Do what you like when we get there, but we _are_ getting there,"

Alice would probably be waiting for me there,

I'd decided I wasn't going. It was final.

We arrived at a house that looked like it was so crammed with people it would burst!

No-one looked under 15 at the very least,

The music was loud and over-powering, even outside in the front garden I could feel it shaking my bones,

The only other thing I could hear except music was cheering and singing and laughter,

People were _everywhere! _

"Hey Mickey!" A tall guy wearing a sex pistols t-shirt shouted,

"Come on in Mick, everyone's been waiting for you! Bring all your friends to!"

He looked me up and down,

"Especially the one in the blue!"

"Ok now I'm really going," I said, grabbing my phone, "You guys have fun! Tell me all about it Monday, yeah?"

"Lilly! Just stay, _please_, ten minutes, that's all, ten minutes!" Brad pleaded,

"No, I really can't! I'm going home."

"We all want you to have fun! You're not a kill joy, are you?"

"No. I just don't want to get into trouble."

"Oh, so you're scared? That's cool, I understand."

"I'm not _scared_ I'm just..."

"What Lilly? You're just what? A fun-sucker? A wet blanket? A bore?"

"No, no! Just..."

"Whatever Lilly! Go home, be a good girl."

I was. I was going home. I was going home. I was going home. I was-

"Ten minutes. Then I'm going."

Brad beamed, "Awesome!"

A snap decision. Alice would never have seen it coming.

It would take them two hours to get here at least and that was if traffic was good and they went at they're preferred vampire speed.

When we got in there we could hardly walk, the house was way too small for all these people.

The sex pistols t-shirt guy came walking up to us,

"Hey, I'm Josh, need anything, I'm your guy."

We mumbled, hey joshes,

Then everyone dispersed on there own, looking for a part of the party where they fit,

I was left alone with josh, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen, it wasn't any quieter but there were less people in it,

"So as you know I'm Josh. Who are you?"

"Lilly."

"Lilly. The flower of death." He smiled crookedly at me, "How poetic,"

"How morbid." I giggled, he laughed,

"Here," He handed me a cup of black liquid,

I smelt it. Ew.

"What is this?"

He smiled again, "Soda."

I smiled and took a sip to be polite,

It didn't _taste_ like soda. It tasted kinda warm and tickly and burned my throat as it went down,

"Are you sure this is soda?"

"The best kind of soda in town,"

He laughed and I laughed with him as I took another sip of his strange soda...

**Yeah, it's not soda. Review for moreeee :D **


	21. Did you know my faviourte colours blue?

**Review... **

The room was spinning. Everyone was spinning. I was spinning.

I was pressed in between a thousand people, all dancing and laughing and sweating.

The music took control of me, I felt it in my bones as I danced and danced and danced.

Josh was behind me, his arms around my waist. The only thing I knew was that it felt nice.

I laughed, I was so happy!

I took another sip of Josh's weird drink! This stuff was goooooooood!

I laughed again as Oasis blast through the speakers,

This was the time of my life!

Happy, happy, happy, dance, dance, dance, sing, sing, sing, dance, dance, dance,

Swirling and whirling as my head spun,

I felt better than I had in ages. I was free of all my worries and I felt like I could dance for eternity!

"Josh!" I shouted as I turned around in his arms,

"This is the best party _ever!_ I am what you call _the_ best dancer on the planet!"

I threw my arms around his neck as he laughed,

"Did you know my favourite colour is blue?" My words were slurred,

"Lilly, I only met you an hour and half ago, how could I possibly know that?"

"Well, you could be a mind-reader! My brothers a mind reader!"

Josh laughed,

"Yeah, _suuuuuuure_ he is!"

"No, really! And my sister can see the future and my other brother- hey! That rhymed!"

I laughed,

"I am the best dancer, the funniest person, the best at running _and_ I can do this!"

I leaned in towards him and crossed my eyes, giving josh two heads, I started laughing at that and he laughed with me,

"You're funny. I'd like to see you again. Maybe when you're sober?" His eyebrow's rose,

"Sober? I _am_ sober! I'm not drunk! I've never had a drink in my life!"

Josh laughed and tapped the drink in my hand,

"No, silly Josh, that's _soda! _It's not very nice soda by the way you should seriously consider getting some new stuff, preferably coke because my mom said that it drives me crazy with all the caffeine but, Josh, I'm telling you she's lying she doesn't know what she's talking about I mean it's not like I go all schizophrenic on her she over exaggerates! Her name's Esme, I think it's a pretty name but-"

My words were getting slurred and slurred until they were just mush.

"Shhhh..." He put a finger on my lips,

"You know death is supposed to be silent. Maybe you should have been named after the flower of babble,"

"Babble's a funny word." I mumbled against his finger,

He laughed, then the song changed, I recognised it as Adele, Rolling In The Deep,

I smiled, "I _love_ this song!"

He smiled to, "So do I."

Then Josh, who I barely knew but was a hot as socks, did something I really didn't expect,

He dragged me towards the wall until his back was against it, then he stroked my cheek,

"You know, even totally zonked on Jack Daniels, your really beautiful Lilly."

I blushed, silenced by the pounding of my heart against my rib cage,

He pulled me tight towards him, roughly and eagerly,

Then he leaned down to press his lips to mine,

For one split second I was paralysed by shock,

Then my body went into over-drive.

I twined my fingers in his dark, messy hair; I tried to hitch myself higher and higher, closer and closer to him,

Our lips moved in perfect synchronisation, both desperate for each other, both wanting more and more,

We carried on and on, both to happy to even come up for air,

I was amazed. My first kiss and it was brilliant. I never wanted it to end.

I wanted to stay in this moment with Josh forever.

Me and him twined and together.

Suddenly another pair of hands was on me,

They were freezing in the sweaty party and tighter than vices,

Josh pulled away from me, wiping his mouth slightly and straightening up,

"No," I mumbled, my eyes still close, as I pulled my self closer to him, amazed that that was even possible,

But the other hands pulled at my hips, angry and inpatient, tight and strong,

Josh looked at me one last time, smiled slightly and placed something into my bra,

Then he was gone. And I was in a car.

"LILLY! I CAN'T _BELEIVE _THIS!"

Emmett.

"YOU ARE IN _SO_ MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!"

Jasper.

"Hey, hey, hey, come on! Chill out! Life's good when you're young!" I slurred and giggled,

Everything was still spinning. Only now there was no music. Hmmm. There's gotta be music!

I leaned over the gear shift of the big car I was in, I couldn't remember _who's_ car I was in, and turned to radio on,

Lady Gaga-Born this way.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted, turning it up to full blast!

"I'M BEAUTIFUL IN MY WAY 'CAUSE GOD MAKES NO MISTAKES I'M ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY I WAS BORN-"

The music was gone.

"Hey! I love that song!"

"You love beer and guys to by the sounded of it!"

I laughed _loud! _

"You guys are funny, you know that?"

"Lilly! This is not the time to be laughing!"

"_Every _time's a time to be laughing!"

"NOT NOW!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Did you know that my favourite colour's blue?"

They growled so loud I thought the car would shake,

"Just you wait until Rose and Edward get a hold of you!"

"Edward and Rosalie are the most beautifulest, bestest, amazingest, people ever, ever, ever! And I love them and they love me and- YOU KNOW THAT I COULD USE SOMEBODYYYYY!"

Emmett and Jasper gave each other a look that said, 'God help her'

This made me laugh and laugh and laugh...

I stumbled in, falling and tripping and laughing as Bonnie's high heels squeezed my feet,

Of course they were all waiting for me. Of course.

"Hey!" I beamed,

No-one moved.

"Ok, I know that this may _look_ bad because I went to a party and I'm under-aged and I kissed a boy but everything is really, really fine because I didn't have any alcohol and now I'm home and now we can all laugh!"

I clapped my hands and laughed, to set a good example.

It was my dad, who spoke,

"You. _Kissed_. A. Boy."

I stopped laughing,

"You didn't tell them that did you?" I asked Alice, she shook her head.

This made me laugh even more than ever!

Why was everything so damn funny tonight?

"Well, whoops! Let the cat out of the bag! Silly me!" I laughed, no else did.

"Did you know I'm a quite good rapper? Huh? Did you guys know that?"

I kicked off my heels, and began rapping Kayne West:

"Everybody in the club tryin' get as fresh as me, what'd you want dog, tryin' stay recession free? And spit refreshingly when I rock the stadium, your probably get sweaty, you should bring an extra tee, now I'm standing next to J who's standing next to B, coulda been-"

"Lilly!"

"What dad? You don't like me rapping? I'm hurt, father, I'm hurt!"

I dramatically put my hand on my heart and wailed,

Then laughed because I'm so funny! Room still spinning.

"Eh, did you know the human thigh bone is stronger than concrete? Wonder how strong vampire bone is? How fast could a vampire so a Rubix cube?"

No-one answered. They were statues of stress.

"Lillian Emmett Cullen,"

Woah. The big guns were out now,

"Get. To. Your. Room."

"What? What am I? Five?"

"Go. We'll discuss this in the morning. When you're _sober." _

"Fine."

I laughed some more as I fell seven times up the stairs...

Ugh! The sun was _sooooo_ bright! To bright!

I pulled my covers back over my head, surprised to find I was dressed in unknown clothes,

I was wearing a light blue dress, my hair still had clips and slides in it, face full of make up, my wrists full of jewellery,

And there was something irritating me in my bra...

I sat up, wincing away from the killer sun, only to find a screwed up piece of paper on my chest,

I unfolded it,

Give me a call, grim reaper,

071723904528574

Josh x

Josh? Who the hell was Josh?

I groaned. My head was _killing_ me!

I looked over and on my bedside table was a bottle of orange lucozade, and another note,

Drink this. Throw up. Feel better. Come down. You're in a _lot _of trouble.

Alice's handwriting.

Throw up? I didn't feel sick? Tried? Very. Headache? Badly. Groggy? Defiantly.

But _sick..._

I leaned over to grab my lucozade, I felt kinda dehydrated when...

I ran, faster than I'd ever ran, to my toilet, I hunched over just in time when a huge wave of vomit erupted from my stomach,

Good thing my hair was tied up.

I was sick and sick and sick _all_ day. Every time I felt a smidge better and went to stand up, another volcano of vomit would chuck up,

When finally at around 8 o'clock at night, I felt better, I drank my lucozade and headed downstairs...

To my doom.

They were all there. Arms folded. Faces blank.

I walked in sheepishly, head down, fighting my shameful tears,

I waited for one of them to speak but after ten minutes of pure silence it was clear they were waiting for me,

I gulped.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened last night. Literally. I can't remember _anything_. I only remember music and dancing and a boy..."

I gasped as it flooded back. _Josh. _

Dad gave me the rules;

"You're grounded. Forever. You will _not_ be going to the same high school as those..._horrible_ children. We'll find you somewhere else to go with all your brothers and sisters. You're banned from the hospital for four months. Your books are being taken for a month. No television, no computer and no I-pod for two months. No sports teams, no after school clubs for three months and you are _not_ to speak to anyone who was at that party outside of school."

No Josh then...

Edward growled,

"Definitely not!" He fumed through his teeth,

Dad paused to look at him, and then at me, I just kept my eyes on the ground,

"And if we catch you breaking _any_ of these rules there will be serious consequences!"

"I'm _so_ sorry. All of you. I'm _so _sorry."

I began to cry, uncontrollably, and mom's arms were round me in an instant,

"Shhh, my sweetheart, don't cry,"

She kissed away my tears,

"We're all very angry and disappointed but you don't need to cry. We understand it was your friend's doing, not yours."

I sniffed,

_Thank you, _I said in my head to Edward, he nodded,

"I'm so sorry."

I kept mumbling into mom's chest,

I was in trouble. But I had the best family ever.

And no-one could ever take me away from them...

**Bit of irony at the end there! That's why in the first chapter Esme was finding Lilly a new school. Original story coming up next! **


	22. Waiting for her to wake up

**Original Story! Woo! Review for more **

**ESME POV **

We all surrounded Lilly watching and waiting while Edward told us all what she was remembering,

"Now she's remembering last week, when Rose and Alice took her to the Art museum. I don't think it will be long before she wakes up, her memories are getting closer and closer to present day."

We all looked at Alice whose eyes were out of focus, looking at the future,

"Yeah, give her another half hour tops..."

She squinted in concentration, when she suddenly gasped,

"What?" Jasper was the first to ask, grabbing her shoulders,

"Lilly. When she wakes up, she won't have any memory of the Voultri whatsoever. She'll think she's just woken up from sleeping, that everything's normal that she's still... human."

Her voice broke on the last word. And we all knew why because we were feeling the exact same...

Human. She'll think she's still human. The way it should be.

We'll have to tell her she's a monster. That her life is over...

"Nooooo!" I wailed, sobbing tearless sobs; Carlisle's arms were around me in a second,

"No! No, we can't! We can't! I can't!" I moaned,

Carlisle tried to reassure me but I heard the shaking in his voice, he was crying to.

"Esme, I'm so sorry but you and Carlisle have to do it," Alice said,

"You're her _parents_. She feels the most...safe and secure with you. If any of us try it will end in disaster! Lilly will respond best to you two, it will be the safest option for her."

"Yes, of course Alice." Carlisle told her,

No. No, I wouldn't do it. I wouldn't hurt my daughter so terribly much, I couldn't watch her go through that, I wouldn't cause her that pain, I wouldn't!

"Esme," Edward said softly, "You have to. You have to do this, for Lilly. If there was any other way..."

"Why don't we just go to the Voultri and kick all there evil arse's for doing this to her?"

Emmett growled,

Everyone ignored him and Edward just carried on trying to persuade me as if Emmett hadn't spoke at all,

"We'd choose that other option but really, this is what's going to be the best for her right now, please Esme?"

Everyone looked at me and I saw the pleading in each of they're eyes,

I nodded. How could I let her down?

"Another five," Alice murmured,

"She's remembering the day they took her now. She's in the kitchen, speaking to Esme, now she's in the baseball field, she's smiling slightly. She's thinking that she better be heading back..."

Everyone stared at Lilly, and I didn't have to be Jasper to know they all felt, sadness, regret and love for the small child who was the key to all out hearts. The core of us all, connected by her smile.

Then Alice spoke up;

"You should know that when you mention the Voultri to her, she'll become unconscious again, but only for an hour or so. She'll be remembering her time with them. When she wakes up, she'll be fully aware of everything. Take it easy on her, she's not going to react that well..." We nodded,

"We better go, she's waking up." Rosalie murmured as Lilly stirred,

They left, kissing Lilly as they did,

Alice shut the door and we were alone.

"Carlisle," I whispered, to scared for my daughter to speak any louder,

"She'll be ok, won't she?"

He closed his eyes and drew in a long dragged breath,

"She's our Lilly. When isn't she ok?" He smiled at me but it didn't touch his fearful eyes,

I reached over Lilly's sleeping body to squeeze his hand,

"I love you." I told him,

"I love you to," He replied, as Lilly tossed and turned,

We stared at her for a long moment,

When finally she opened her bright red eyes...

**I know that can barely class as a chapter, it's so short but I needed to do it like that so the story can flow the way I want it too. Sorry, long chapter coming up! **


	23. Waking Up

**I reckon this is my favourite chapter I've wrote so far, Lilly waking up. I don't why, I just really like it. Review please! :D **

**Lilly POV **

I could feel myself waking up into consciousness, feeling kinda groggy.

I could smell two very sweet, concentrated smells, one of a mix of baking bread, of fresh books and of orange blossom. But not exactly that... Something more, something different I'd never smelt before.

It was the same with the other smell only that was of vanilla, of freshly cut grass and of rainy days but again that wasn't exact.

I was amazed that I could even tell the difference in the ingredients of these weird smells but I _could! _I could even smell the moss on the trees outside, I could smell the damp earth, I could smell the food in fridge downstairs...

_Jeeze! _I was on a roll with my nose today!

I took a breath but it felt funny, like I didn't _need_ it. Or, I didn't _have_ to do it. Weird.

I could feel two weights on either side of me, I could hear they're steady breathing, I could hear five other people breathing, downstairs, I could even hear the birds outside, the highway, the animals. Everything.

Wow. My hearing really _was_ improving. I'd thought Rose was lying because I'd caught her talking to mom about my birthday present.

I was about laugh at this and open my eyes to go and tell everyone about my amazing new super ears and super nose! When something made me freeze.

My throat was _killing!_ Burning, burning, burning, burning, and burning! I needed a drink at least, or maybe some medicine because there was no way this scorching would just be a dry throat, I was in _pain! _

I must be coming down with something. A cold, or the flu, I guess that would explain the hearing and the smelling and the breathing.

I'd better get up, go and call dad tell him I've caught the bug. He'd give me a cough bottle, some ice cream, put on my favourite movies and let me stay in bed until I got better. Doctor's orders.

I opened my eyes.

Wow! Everything was so _clear! _I could see absolutely _everything! _ I saw the tiny, insignificant dust mites, swirling and twirling around, shimmering in the light. I saw the full, intricate detail of dad's favourite painting hung on the wall; I saw the scratches on mom's pearls...

I was in my parent's room. I was lay on they're bed.

I must have had _another_ nightmare.

Whenever I had bad dreams, mom or dad would take me into they're room and lie with me until I fell back asleep, in morning I'd wake up, with usually just mom at my side because dad would be at the hospital. She'd take me in her arms and let me explain that a giant wasp or an angry bear was chasing me last night. Then she'd make me pancakes.

But today, dad was here. He was lay on the right side of me, mom on my left. And I didn't remember my nightmare.

They were both staring at me, sad and hopeful at the same time. Weird.

I groaned as my throat burned,

"Another nightmare, huh?" I asked, but my voice was _strange. _High, like a ringing bell, it made me sound younger than I was.

Mom and dad gasped at the sound of my voice, like they hadn't heard it in ages. Weird. I also heard five other gasps downstairs, again weird.

"Ugh. Dad, I think I'm coming down with something" I sat up, that was weird to. It was to... _effortless. _I would get the freaky-cold just days before I was due to start my new school!

"My eyes, my nose, my ears, even my breathing! They're all feeling really weird! I think it's the flu. Ugh, and my throat _KILLS! _Can I get some medicine?"

They both glanced at each other; they're eyes screaming silent wails,

"Hey, don't sweat about it. Not that you _can_ sweat, you know, but you get my drift?"

I smiled at my bad attempt at humour; I was ill and couldn't be bothered to crack a real joke.

"I'll just take it easy for a couple of days, take some paracetomol, watch some day-time T.V and all will be good, right doc?"

I turned to dad, grinning,

But he didn't even try to smile back. It was like he couldn't.

"What's wrong? Am I in any trouble because what ever I did Emmett made me do it and he's fully responsible!"

Mom and dad cracked tiny smiles and I heard chuckles from downstairs. Good signs.

"No, baby, you're not in any trouble." Dad whispered,

"For once." I grinned, then stopped when they didn't agree,

"Then what's up? Because you guys are acting really stra- Ugh! Dad, have you got anything for a sore throat because mine is on fire here!"

They cringed. I frowned, what was going on?

"Lilly, dear, we love you." Mom told me, reaching out to stroke my face then dropping her hand, her face puckering,

That got me worried.

"Mom, what's wrong? Are you ok? Is everyone ok?" I planned to babble on but the look in Esme's eyes stopped me straight.

"No, not _everyone_ is ok." She whispered so quietly I strained to hear,

"What do you mean? Mom, c'mon, you're scaring me, what's up?"

She couldn't speak. She was to upset.

"Dad?" He was just as bad. I waited until they got they're self together, not once did they take they're eyes off me.

My throat burned.

"Lilly," Dad began, "We've missed you so much, my sweetheart, so, so much."

I laughed. It sounded brilliant. Like birds chirping and wind-chimes making music and singers singing of they're joys. Maybe this cold wasn't so bad...

"You've missed me? Wow, I really do like my sleep! How long have I been out? I _did_ eat quite a lot of jam and toast, maybe that affects human sleeping patterns. Or maybe it's just me,"

I laughed again, ignoring how they stopped breathing on the word human. How everything apart from my laughter seemed to go silent.

"Lilly, we've missed you because you haven't been here."

"What? Of course I have, don't be stupid dad! Where else could I have been, I'm grounded forever, remember?" I was still trying to lighten the mood,

He shook his head, unable to carry on; it was mom who told me:

"Baby, you were taken. Little over four months ago, you were..." She sucked in a sob, "Kidnapped."

There was one split second of sheer silence, I could feel everything freeze. Everything stop. I could feel the cautious guard my parents were working so hard to keep up slip,

I laughed,

"I can't _believe _Em would stoop so low as to have _you _guys in on it! I mean, your pretty convincing, I almost believed you there for a second, mom! But, honestly, shouldn't Emmett do his dirty work, himself? Besides, I've figured it out! Kidnapped for four months and didn't remember it? Pah! C'mon mom, dad, you shouldn't have gone along with that one! That's terrible!"

Then I shouted, so he'd hear; "You can't prank a pranker Em!" Still laughing,

I waited for him to burst in and tickle me to death or at least to here everyone laugh, or... _something. _

But all I heard was silence.

I stopped laughing.

"Honey, don't worry," Dad spoke very slowly, very cautiously,

"Everything is fine now. You're safe. We're here, you're here. Everything is going to be ok."

"Dad, I'm scared."

"I know, I know. But you must listen,"

I went to snuggle into mom, so I could see dad better and so I could feel at least _some_ comfort, I needed my mom.

But she dodged out of the way, not letting me touch her, I was heartbroken.

Whose mom denies them her hugs?

Not mine. _Certainly_ not mine.

"Mom?" I whispered,

But she just stared at me, looking as heartbroken as I felt,

Dad began;

"You remember the day well, Esme had gotten you in school, and you were going for a walk?"

That rang some bells. I _did_ remember going to the baseball field... But I remembered nothing else.

"Well, once there... You... Some people, vampires, came." He was vampire crying.

I'd never seen Carlisle Cullen cry before.

"When I tell you they're names-these _other_ vampires- you're going to be unconscious again. You'll be remembering them. I'm so sorry Lilly, we love you. Are you ready?"

Not sure if I was, I nodded,

"The name of the vampires that took you is the Voultri."

The Voultri.

Jane, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Heidi...

Heidi. Hunting. Thirst. Thirst. Thirst. Human's screaming. Eye's glowing.

Pain of my transformation, Jane's jealously of Aro's preference for me,

He liked me because I was powerful.

More powerful than any one being in the history of existence. I was his shining jewel.

Mind control. That was me.

I remembered practicing my gift with Felix, with Aro, with Caius.

It all flowed back like a dream, like a memory, because it _was_ a memory.

I remembered everything of them. They're evil, they're coldness, they're power.

I didn't fear them. I _hated _them.

They took me from everything I had!

They thought by taking me, the heart of the Cullen Clan, that they'd end my family.

It only made them stronger. Stupid Voultri.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

My eyes flew open and with my new knowledge also came a massive boulder of sheer anger.

**Not the best think when a mind controlling newborn is angry... **

**Review please! **


	24. Newborn

**Sorry, I take forever to update but review and you'll get more **

**LILLY POV**

I was set in stone from my sheer anger.

I was a vampire. A bad vampire who ate people, who took they're lives, who _murdered. _

I was a monster. The real kind of monster. And the Voultri had done that to me.

Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad! I was horrible! I shouldn't be living (or un-dead or whatever) I shouldn't be here!

I should be burning in hell, I should be being tortured, I should be dead!

The Voultri had changed me into a soulless demon that killed the innocent.

_Why?_

My eyes flung open and my fists clenched into tight balls; I heard my parent's bed snapping with my strength,

_They'd _done this to me. I was nothing because of _them. _The Voultri.

"Carlisle be very careful, she's going to go AWOL in exactly 19 seconds. Keep your distance and don't say a word while she's in here. Esme, don't go near her, _please."_

I heard Alice murmur, I didn't care.

I was a vampire. A _bad_ vampire. I was a vampire. A _bad_ vampire. I was a vampire. A _bad_ vampire.

As that fact kept repeating itself in my head, my vision turned a tint of red, my mouth pooled with venom and I felt my muscles lock in place, ready to fight.

I WAS A BAD VAMPIRE!

The exact second this burst through my conscious mind, I was on my feet, not remembering when I told my brain to do so.

I was crouched, ready to spring, growling at nothing but myself,

Esme began, "Lilly, sweetheart,"

But I cut her off with an ear piercing screech! It had everyone in the house covering they're ears! It even physically hurt me to hear it, it was that loud!

"NO!" I screamed, I closed my eyes and ran over to the mirror,

"I'm a vampire, right?" I was still screaming,

"A _VAMPIRE! _Now, it's time to look at the proof,"

I forced my eyes open, only to freeze in complete shock.

This girl in this mirror wasn't me. It couldn't be.

Though my favourite Artic Monkeys T-shirt, battered converse and old ripped jeans said otherwise, the stranger child in the mirror wasn't me.

Her body was tiny, slender and graceful, her hands were balled in tight fists and her veins popped out slightly, clearly she was _furious. _

Her reddy-blonde hair was long and flowing, though messy in places, it still managed to look like it had just been done by professionals,

Her face, though twisted in anger, was perfect. Her features so child-like and innocent they looked wrong with the anger she was radiating.

Finally, I got to the part I didn't want to see. Her eyes.

A luminous red, they glowed over they're sockets, popping away from her cheeks,

At first I thought her eyes were red because of her rage when I realised,

This girl was me.

The anger shook my bones, it raked my core and it made me feel _invincible! _

I grabbed the mirror and the girl I didn't want to see and with a slight squeeze of my hands it smashed into a million pieces,

7 years bad luck. Ah well, what was 7 years to an immortal?

The next thing I knew, I was flying.

Flying through a thick, green haze of nothing. I could see and hear everything of course but I took no notice of it. I had my destination in my mind. I was ready.

I was going to _kill_ the scum who had done this to me! They were mine to _destroy. _

I'd do it slowly, painfully, make every tiny second of it _hurt. _I'd give them pain that they'd never felt before. I'd make Jane torture each and every one of them, make Felix rip them apart, make Aro and Caius kill they're own wives, make mates kill each, turn brother and sister against themselves.

It will be horrific, sickening and fun. This slaughtering of the disgusting, rotting Voultri will go down in history as the best thing that ever happened to vampire kind.

They will die in fear and pain. There will be no-where for them to run. I will kill them _all. _

For a while, it was just me and my plans until I heard two pursuers behind me. They were about 80 miles behind, so they didn't worry me. They wouldn't catch up. They _couldn't_ catch up.

I carried on running, running, and running until I heard one of my followers shout,

"Lilly, sweetie, stop!" They were 90 miles back now, so it was very faint and almost inaudible, but it was my dad's voice, and I couldn't disobey it now.

I skidded to a halt, turned to face the way they were coming and waited.

Around ten minutes later, my parents were stood 10 yards in front of me, they're faces caution and wary, this only aggravated me more,

"What? You're scared of me now? You should be! Look at me!"

I ran right up they're faces, my toes touching they're toes, my body on they're bodies,

"Look," I widened my eyes, to show they're red depth, "Lilly! The _vampire!" _

I sprinted back to were I originally stood in between two huge oak trees,

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other than back at me,

"Lilly, what are you doing?" Carlisle asked,

"What am I doing dad? I'm living- oh wait- I'm not!" I shouted,

"We know your upset but just _calm down,"_

"Calm? I_ am_ calm! I'll show you just how calm!" I made them both sit on the ground, legs crossed, arms crossed, eyes shut,

"_See._ You guys are _meditating_. That calm enough for 'ya?" I gave them back they're will; they stood up automatically but made no move to come closer to me,

"Lilly, sweetie, please, just tell us where you're going?" Carlisle asked,

"I'm going to the Voultri."

"What? Why?"

"To kill them."

"Lilly you can't!" Esme screamed,

"Sure I can mom! I can do what ever I like!_ I'm a newborn vampire,_ "

Then I retched the massive oak trees from there ancient roots, spun them round and lightly tossed them,

Carlisle and Esme dodged out of the way before they could get hit, the oaks hit three other trees sending them all crashing to the ground with a bang that humans would be deafened by,

It was absolutely no effort at all.

Carlisle and Esme stared at me, mouths open, eyes gawping, not quite believing I was capable of it,

"See newborn strength. Plus the fact I can control minds, killing them will be a piece of cake. I'll probably be back for dinner, or hunting, or whatever."

I turned to carry on running,

"Lillian Emmett Cullen, don't you make another move!" Carlisle shouted,

The red haze intensified. I froze.

"I won't move, if _you_ don't move." I murmured,

After a second of silence, I made them run as fast as they could backwards, doing flips and kicks and cartwheels on the way,

I made them go about 2700 miles back, they were nearly at Canada, when I felt my control over them waver, I felt there minds go weaker and weaker inside mine, I squeezed my eyes shut, concentrating, when around 30 miles later they were gone.

Oh well, they wouldn't catch up now,

I began to run again, running faster then I'd ever ran, I was about to leave the huge Forrest all together, to hit the big city and fly threw it...

Then they were there. Just like I knew they would be.

They stood in a line, there faces set in a determined stubbornness.

From the moment I'd decided to kill the Voultri I was doomed. My sister would have seen my plans; they were planning to stop me. I wouldn't let them.

"Lilly," Alice said,

"Don't. Really, just don't go there. Mom and dad have already tried to stop me, they couldn't and you can't. I'm going."

"No," Rosalie said, "No, your not."

"You'll die Lilly. I've seen it." Alice told me,

"You're lying."

"I'm not. They'll see you and immediately know your plans. You won't have time to try to stop them."

I shook my head, she was lying.

"Alice is telling the truth Lil, trust me." Edward murmured,

I was still shaking my head, determined not to believe them,

"Come on, don't do this, just come home."

"I'm going! I'm going and none of you can stop me! They're dead. They're mine to kill! Don't tell me you don't want them dead!"

"Not like this. Not by getting you killed first."

"I won't!" I screeched, they made no move to come closer to me,

"You will if you go Lilly, you'll die."

"I won't!"

"Lilly," Alice said, stepping forward "Your heading through the city, right?"

I was. But I didn't tell her that, I remained silent,

"Your slaughter half that city. Innocent humans will die because of your need for vengeance. Is that what you want?"

"Obviously not but-"

"But what? Your kill and kill and kill on your way there. Do you want that?"

I'd lost. I wasn't going. I sighed in defeat,

"No."

"Then come home my silly frilly Lilly, please?"

I looked at my siblings, there faces now pleading and began to cry. Well, vampire cry anyway.

I was home and I was safe.

**REVIEW PLEASE. **


	25. Happy

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**LILLY POV**

They took me home, to where mom and dad were waiting, I could hear them talking quietly, if I were still human, I wouldn't have been able to hear it,

"What if they can't bring her back Carlisle? What if she's gone for good?"

"She's not. They'll bring her home and she'll be safe, Esme, I swear."

"I hope she's ok,"

"I should have stopped her, this is all my fault-"

That was my cue. I burst through the front door,

"Hey! I want none of that! How can you even suggest that me being a stroppy pre-teen vampire is remotely your fault! You guys are idiots if you think for one second that-"

I didn't have time to finish the rest of my speech, mom and dad had me locked in a hug tighter than anything a human could build.

I hugged them back just as fiercely,

"Lilly," They both breathed at the same time,

I laughed, "Yep, that's me. The one and only!"

They chuckled with relief.

"Now, I'm fine you've got proof, I just need a minute."

My parents were about to protest but Alice cut them off,

"Of course Lil, take as long as you need." Then she gave me a long, significant look that I didn't really understand right now but knew that I would. I nodded to her,

I felt Rose, Jasper and mom try to follow me but were stopped by Alice,

"No. She needs to do this alone."

_Edward, tell Alice thank you. _

"I will." I heard him murmur,

Then I got to where I was going,

My room. My human memories, my human life.

There was a huge picture of a vase of white Lilies on my door, painted by mom, and above them 'Lilly's room'

I took a deep, shaky breath as I turned my handle...

My mind was completely blank, thinking of nothing as I wandered around my childhood sanctuary.

The walls were a faded sky blue, the carpet a used and abused white, my bed was four-poster and a faded white. Everything here was faded from memories.

I sat on my un-made bed and stared at everything,

There were thousands of different clothes sprawled around the floor, inbetween them were medical books, my breathing kicked up a hysterical notch,

I'd wanted to be a doctor. That was my dream.

I'd studied hard and well and had dad to help me and I was going to be the best doctor ever who could quite literally save lives forever,

That was never going to happen now.

I dragged my eyes away from the heartbreaking books that were now my, 'never-will-be-future'

And turn to the pictures and posters stuck up on my walls,

I had four posters, a Lady Gaga one, a Artic Monkey's one, a John Lennon one and then my favourite one ever, one I would never take down,

Just above my mattress was the huge, giant Rugrats poster Emmett had bought me the day I'd learnt to walk and talk, it fit so perfectly in between the posts of my bed it seemed like it was made to fit there,

Around the room, random pictures were stuck in random places, one's of me and the Denali's. I loved Kate. She was the cool cousin and I was closest to her out of all the Denali's, even though I called them all, 'Auntie' and 'Uncle'

There was one of the time Dad, Emmett, Jasper and Edward took me to the fair, where Emmett had won me Craig, my huge blue teddy bear that was bigger than me,

One of me, Bonnie, Alicia, Brad and Jay. My friends before they got me drunk and grounded for life.

One's of me as a baby, as a toddler, a young child, primary school and then one of me and Alice, quite literally the day before I got took, I was beaming, my hair was up, I was sweating from running and I was so, so happy.

There were millions of drawings stuck around my room too, from the scribbles of my kiddy crayons to the detailed sketches of each member of my family. I was a really good drawer.

I drew everything and anything and each one of my pictures were stuck on my wall. All except one I'd drew when I was tiny, the very first time I'd visited the hospital. It was of me and dad as doctors and horses. Dad kept that in his office at work.

Next to my TV was a huge stack of DVD's ordered in favourite, Million Dollar Baby was first, then Rocky then Nemo. They went on and on and on, I had at least 100.

In the corner was my sports gear. My football boots, my hockey sticks, my baseball bat, my catching glove, my tennis racket, my costume, my basket ball, my gum shield and boxing gloves... You name the sport I did it.

I'd loved sport so much. It was my biggest passion. Being a doctor second, Art third. My eyes stung knowing I'd never properly play again.

That's when I went into lock down. My body and my mind couldn't move. I couldn't do it. I sat there as a statue and let my self grieve for the life that I now couldn't have.

The sun went up and down eight times.

Each member of my family sat outside my room each day, they would change shifts every few hours, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice. That's how it went.

Dad would tell me what was going on at the hospital, telling me what patients he had and how he'd treated them,

Mom would talk to me about the days I was gone, how they never stopped searching, how they never would have, how brave I was with the Voultri, how proud she was of me...

Rose would read me my favourite kids books, Tom's midnight garden, Charlotte's web, the BFG, the one's I read a million times but would never tire of. That's why she read them.

Edward would sing to me. He would sing my song over and over, _Destruction in your tiny hands, Beauty in your tiny hands, Love in your tiny hands, you hold us all in those tiny hands, one blow from you and we all fall, powerful, powerful, powerful girl, you shine... _

Emmett would tell me every single score of every single game that day.

Jasper would list the new books at the bookstore, and then tell me what they were about and if he thought they were any good... Then he would let me know he'd bought them all for me anyway.

Alice would read me fashion magazines. Describing each and every item perfectly and telling me which would suit me, which would suit her and which we were going to buy. We were going to buy all of them by the sounds of it.

But now, Jasper had stood up from my door and been replaced by Edward. Alice normally went after Jasper. That right there caught my attention.

"Yes, it's now." Edward murmured as Jasper went downstairs,

For a few minutes Edward was silent. Then he said softly and quietly,

"Lilly," I stayed where I was. They'd tried to get through to me before and it hadn't worked, why were they trying again now?

"Lilly?" Edward was persistent, "Lilly. Stand up. Go to your CD player and turn it on."

For the first time in eight days my eyes blinked once. A good sign.

"Do it Lil. Go and turn on the CD player, please? For all of us?"

Amazingly, my legs began to move, they stretched me up, made me walk over to my back wall and hesitantly press play,

My mind was quick enough to read the words on the disc as it spun round in the player,

"LILLY'S GOOD MOOD SOUNDTRACK. MADE BY LILLY."

Suddenly, Kanye West and Beyonce were belting out of the wall,

_I got a big ego, hahaha, such a big ego, hahaha, she love my big, hahaha, ego so stroke my big, hahaha, ego. I like to joke around a bit but here we go..._

That's weird. I don't like rap music.

"I know you don't. But you love this song, right? It's one of your favourites. It puts you- and I'm quoting here- in the world's best mood. It makes you feel amazingly awesome, right?" Edward asked,

Weirdly he was absolutely right. Beyonce's voice took over and before I knew it. I was singing ego with her, shaking my hips, laughing at myself, arms in the air,

I opened my door but ignored Edwards waiting arms and just sang past him,

"_Some call it arrogant-"_

Alice interrupted me, _"But I call it confident." _ I beamed, then sang to her again,

"_You decide when you find on what I'm working with," _

I danced downstairs and carried on singing there,

"_It's to big, it's to wide, it's to strong, it won't fit, it's to much, it's to tough, I walk like this 'cause I can back it up!" _

I laughed again at how much I really couldn't sing! 

The song cut off and I was bombarded with hugs! Once, I'd been squeezed to death, or not, my every member of the family, I was told at least one thousand times that I was loved.

"Ok, ok, guys, it's ok! Everything's ok! I'm home now. I'm safe and I'm happy and I'm gonna be with you all forever, right?"

"Right." They all said at the exact same time. I laughed.

"I love you. Now, let's start forever with a partyyyyyy!" I shouted,

I sprinted upstairs and blasted Lady Gaga Edge Of Glory so loud that the next the human police came and told Dad off. I laughed and laughed and laughed, just like I would be doing from here on out for eternity!

*6 YEARS LATER* 

Emmett and I walked in from hunting. He was sulking because I'd won the bigger mountain lion and he had to settle for a buck.

"Ah, I'm glad your home. We have to move." Dad told us, walking into the living room,

"What? Why?" I'd lived here my whole life, or existence or whatever...

"Well, sweetie, people are starting to realise that you're not your age..."

"That's true, I guess. Where are we moving to Dad?"

"A little place in Washington named, Forks."

"Forks huh? I think we should moved to spoons instead," Emmett I laughed at my hilarious joke but no-one else was immature enough,

Just then Edward walked in, "Forks will be painfully boring."

"You know what Eddie? I think Forks is going to change _everything." _I told him with a smirk...

**FIN. **

**Listen to Ego beyonce. And do you want a sequel because that is possible!:D **


End file.
